To Save A Life
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: The future is set. You cannot change the past... Or can you? Sent into the Unova region, follow the tale of Naruto Uzumaki, a Trainer with a dark past, his companions, an Eevee by the name of Z, and a troublesome woman tasked with keeping him in check- "Hey! I resent that!" "... Good." Grey!Naruto, Kuudere!Naruto, Rated for language and possible situations later on. Genderbending!
1. Chapter 1- Welcome To Unova

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! I've just finished reading a bunch of Pokemon creepypastas... at one in the morning... Yeah, not one of my best ideas, but it did give me quite a few of my own. Most of what will be in this story is that inspiration. All those "real" or possibly real stories, all those stories that destroyed my childhood... But that's beside the point. I apologize for the small hiatus with my stories, I've been busy with Finals and Regents, parties, you know, the works. I may be a bit rusty, but there's only one way to get back on track. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Pokemon or Naruto**

* * *

 _Dancing and twisting_

 _Behind silent eyes_

 _Not ready to come out_

 _Until the world dies_

 _Afraid to surrender_

 _And be more than this_

 _The eyes tell a story_

 _And harbor a risk_

 _Pushed to extremes_

 _The moment has come_

 _To never give up_

 _Until what's done is done_

 _Not knowing emotions_

 _Only the hated pain_

 _They dance yet again_

 _Leaving everything sane_  
 _Come crashing down_

 _Oh, Darkness and Light_

 _The moment has come_

 _To save one more life_

 _-"To Save A Life" by Dawn Michelle_

* * *

Chapter Start

Pocket Monsters - Pokemon for short - are strange and unique creatures that inhabit the world. For thousands of years, they have coexisted alongside humanity. Many see these creatures as friends and partners, used to help with various tasks from constructing buildings to exploration. Most, however, use them to compete in battles against other Pokemon as Pokemon Trainers.

Many towns have a Gym run by a strong and experienced Trainer known as a Gym Leader. Other Trainers may challenge a Gym Leader, and if the Gym Leader is defeated in battle, he or she awards them a Pokemon League Badge.  
Above the level of Gym Leaders are the Elite Four Trainers and the Pokemon League Champion. Each region has their own and each is considered the cream of the crop, and can only be challenged if a Trainer has met the requirements such as winning eight Badges. Should a Trainer defeat other Trainers at this level, it is not uncommon for him of her to be offered a place in these high ranks.

However, just as there are many Trainers with noble goals and lawful methods, there are also corrupt Trainers, including a number of villainous teams, ranging from nearly harmless to the most wanted by the law. Fortunately, the majority of these teams have been kept in check, turned a new leaf, or have suddenly... vanished - hiding in the darkness, allowing the light the revel in its victory...

 _"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return._

 _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world," but take heed... there will be no victory for the light in this war... The darkness will prevail..."_

 _"But perhaps the key to victory - to preserve the future, to stop people like you - lies in the simpler things... Things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

-Somewhere Over The Aecorus Ocean-

 _"You know what we have to do."_

 _"I know. That's what scares me. What if we fail?"_

 _"The future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves..._

 _So make it count, brother..."_

The plane shook with slight turbulence, waking the hooded man from his slumber.

"Good afternoon, passengers. In a few minutes we will be beginning our descent into the Nuvema Town Airport. Please fasten all seatbelts and return all Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Thank you for choosing Jet Fearow as your choice of airlines." the captain said over the speakers.

"Vee?"

"... Looks like we've made it, Z..." the hooded man said, turning to look outside the window. "... Welcome to Unova."

-Nuvema Town, Unova-

A few hours passed, and the sun had moved higher in the sky as the day progressed.

"Well that went easier than expected." Walking away from the nearby house was a young woman that stood at 5'9". This beautiful woman was Aurea Juniper, the Pokemon professor of the Unova region. It was her job to research the origins of Pokemon, distribute Pokedexes and occasionally provide newly minted trainers with their first Pokemon, the latter being the reason why she was at the house she just left. Aurea was not, in any sense of the word, unattractive. Quite the opposite, actually. She wore red earrings, a white lab jacket, a white v-neck shirt that showed off her high E-cup sized breasts, a cyan skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs and revealed her smooth legs, and white running shoes with red horizontal stripes.

Taking a look around, Aurea smiled at how perfect everything seemed to be. The sun shone brightly as flocks of Pidoves flew high in the sky, a light gust of wind gently swayed the grass below, it seemed as if all was peaceful in the world...

"*BAM*!" the nearby house shook with the sound of fighting, causing Aurea to sweatdrop as she realized what had happened.

'Did they really have a Pokemon battle inside the house?' Aurea thought before letting out a sigh and continued walking along. 'Those three have a lot of potential, I have a feeling I'll be hearing more of them in the future...' she mentally said, only to stumble slightly when another thought came into her head. "Wait a minute... wasn't there a fourth trainer?" Aurea mumbled, a comical exclamation mark appearing over her head. "Oh right!" she exclaimed, nearly doubling her speed as she ran towards her lab. "I hope I'm not late!" she muttered as she ran.

-Professor Juniper's Lab-

"*SLAM*!" Aurea came rushing through the doors of the building, spooking her assistants by her sudden appearance and her slightly disheveled state.

"Umm... Professor Juniper?" one of her assistants called out.

"I didn't arrive too late, did I?" Aurea asked.  
"Weeeelllll..." another assistant said, scratching the back of his head with an awkward chuckle.

"Oh Arceus no..." Aurea mumbled.

"He just left fifteen minutes ago. We gave him his Pokedex, trainer card, and five Pokeballs." the second assistant stated.

"Which way did he go?!" Aurea questioned, giving a manic look at her assistants.

"H-He said he would make his way to R-Route 1..." the first assistant replied. Not even a second later, Aurea was out the door, leaving a dust cloud in the shape of her body in her wake.

"... I'm starting to worry about the Professor's sanity..." the second assistant muttered.

-Route 1-

"Eevee!" The Pokemon's cry caused a lone eye to snap open, revealing a cerulean blue orb. Lying against a nearby tree was a young man that stood at 5'6" with spiky, yet slightly flat blond hair, slightly tanned skin, three whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and a dark eyepatch over his left eye. He wore a dark blue side-zipper hoodie with long sleeves and a black hood and cuffs, black pants, a black sling backpack, and strange futuristic wristbands and boots.

"..." the blond remained silent as he looked around, finding his Eevee companion laying on top of his chest with its tail wagging.

"Eevee Eev Eevee!" the Eevee exclaimed, licking his face in affection.

"... Thanks, Z..." the blond said, gently rubbing the top of the Eevee's head. Z yipped cheerfully once more before quickly making its way into the blond's hood. "... Let's get going..."

"Wait!" Aurea called out, running towards the blond at speeds that would make an Arcanine jealous. The blond man didn't even bother turning around, only letting out an exasperated sigh. "I... haven't... done... the... trainer initiation speech yet..." she said in between breaths as she caught up to the blond man.

"... Can I help you?" the blond man asked, turning around to face Aurea and inadvertently striking a pose with the sun at such an angle and the wind gently blowing by, giving him a rugged handsome appearance.

"Uhh, w-well... are you by chance the fourth new trainer I was supposed to meet with?" Aurea asked, a small tint of red spreading across her cheeks.

"... Hmm... Yes, I suppose I am." the blond man said before extending his hand to the Pokemon professor. "... My name is Naruto. Naruto... Uzumaki."

"A-Aurea Juniper, but most people call me Professor Juniper." Aurea replied, shaking the hand and regaining some of her composure. "How... How did you get out here so fast? My assistants told me you only left the lab a few minutes ago."  
"... I'm a fast walker." the blond man, Naruto, replied.  
"Okay, how come you didn't wait for me to get back to the lab to give you your stuff - hey! Why are you walking away?!" Aurea comically yelled, noticing how Naruto was blatantly ignoring her in favor of walking away.  
"... Time is of the essence..." Naruto whispered, only to deadpan when he felt a delicate hand grab the back of his jacket and pull him back so he came face to face with a pissed off Aurea.

"No! You have to meet your fellow new trainers and - hey!" Aurea yelled, noticing Naruto beginning to walk away again. "Are you even listening to me?!"  
"... Yes, and I find it irrelevant concerning my current goal." Naruto replied, turning to look at Aurea with his one good eye. This, in turn, caused Aurea to flinch slightly under his gaze. His eye, contrary to its bright and cheerful color, held an emotionless glaze that she had never seen before from someone so young. It slightly unnerved the young Professor.

"This is for your own good! You can't go around alone your entire journey! No matter what it is you're trying to do, you can't do it alone!" Aurea exclaimed as she grabbed Naruto's arm and attempted to drag him off, keyword being 'attempted'. Aurea began to struggle with moving Naruto, not noticing how his boots had a light blue glow at the bottom.

"Eevee." Z berated, popping out of Naruto's hood.

"Wah!" Aurea exclaimed, jumping back in surprise.

"... Fine, Z. If you say so." Naruto mumbled, the light blue glow in his boots disappearing.

"That's an Eevee!" Aurea exclaimed.

"... Yes. And this is a hoodie jacket, and that is the ground, and up there is the sky." Naruto retorted sarcastically. A tick mark appeared on Aurea's face before she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, well, Eevee isn't an easy to find Pokemon in Unova. I presume you know about the Eeveelutions if you have him?" Aurea asked.

"..." Naruto remained silent, only lightly glaring at Aurea. As the young Pokemon professor unconsciously took a step back, hand clenched over her heart. Then it hit Aurea head on like an Onix...

"Oh. My. Arceus! You're a kuudere!" Aurea exclaimed, causing Naruto and Z to sweatdrop, though the former's expression remained emotionless.

"... Irrelevant." Naruto retorted, causing Aurea to release a 'kawaii'.

"Come this way, my little kuudere!" Aurea chirped cheerfully, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him off back to the lab, all the while the blond was comically flailing around in the wind. As Naruto was tossed around like a rag doll caught in the beak of an Unfezant, a lone thought entered his mind, one that was shared by an old friend of his...

'Troublesome.'

-Professor Juniper's Lab-

"... Seriously?" a young man with jet-black hair muttered. He stood at 5'7", wearing a blue coat and a white shirt with an orange Y-shaped pattern, a black belt with silver clasp, black dress pants, blue shoes, and spectacles with orange rims. He had very pale skin, black eyes, and a small tuft of hair that stuck up from the top of his head.

"Oh relax a bit, Cheren-kun. I'm positive that the Professor has a very good reason for not being here!" a young woman with short blond hair stated. She stood at 5'4" with light skin, D-cup breasts, and emerald green eyes that were protected by a pair of red-rimmed glasses. She wore a cream-colored low-cut form-fitting shirt, underneath which she wore a black sports bra. On top of all this, she wore an open orange jacket, a green spaghetti-strap purse, green knee-length shorts, orange shoes, and a green beret with a cream-colored bow.

"I just want to start our Pokemon journey already! What could Professor Juniper _possibly_ be doing right now?! I wonder if she's... you know, flicking the bean, so to speak." another young woman said. She was the shortest one of the group, standing at 5'3" with dark brown hair, blue eyes, light skin, and, much to her chagrin when she compared herself to the other woman of the group, mid C-cup breasts. She wore a white t-shirt, over which she wore an open black vest with no sleeves. She also wore blue short shorts, black sneakers with red laces, a red satchel, and a white cap with a pink version of a Pokeball logo on it.

"Touko-chan!" the busty blond woman exclaimed, her face flushed in embarrassment. "Don't say that!"

" _Fine_... I won't say flicking the bean." the brunette woman, Touko, conceded. The busty blond released a sigh of relief, not noticing the large grin spreading across Touko's face. "How about... diddle the skittle - jill off - finger diddling - bruise the beaver - buff the muff - butter the biscuit - club the clam - deck the nun - dial 'o' on the pink telephone - patting the little man in the canoe-"

"Touko-chaaaaaaaannnnnnn!" the blond woman exclaimed, steam coming off of her face.

"Oh lighten up, Bel-chan. Let loose and have some fun, right Cheren?" Touko asked, only to look around and find that Cheren was missing. "Cheren?" she called out again, both girls suddenly heard a groaning sound and looked down, only to find the black haired man, Cheren, comically knocked out on the ground with swirls in his eyes, steam coming out of his ears, a red blush on his face, and a nosebleed.

"Cheren-kun?" the blond woman, Bel, called out.

"Uhhhhhh..." Cheren mumbled, still in a dazed state.

"Well, my mission has been accomplished. But seriously, where is Professor Juniper?" Touko asked.

"Come on."  
"... Why?"  
"Because I said so! Dammit you're the most stubborn new Trainer I've ever met!"

"... And you're the most stubborn Professor I've ever met."

"..."

"... Was that sarcasm?"

"... No."

Cheren, Bel, and Touko couldn't help but sweatdrop as they heard the incoming voices, one of which they identified as Aurea's.

"Just hurry up! We're almost back at the lab!"

"... I just left here a few minutes ago."  
"AGGGHH!"

What followed next would forever be the second scariest sight that any of the three Trainers would ever see...

"*BAM*!" Soaring through the air with an emotionless expression, yet comical tears flowing from his eyes, was Naruto. And following right behind him was a pissed off Aurea Juniper.

"You're going to FUCKING do this! Or so help me not even Arceus will save you from my wrath!" Aurea yelled.

"... Okay." Naruto replied meekly, the fear he was feeling unexpressed by his facial reaction.

"Good!" Aurea said, her mood completely changing with that one response. "Sorry I'm late guys. Originally, there was supposed to be four new Trainers today-"  
"And then you decided to drag my ass back here." Naruto added.  
"-So I decided to gather all four of you to start your journeys together!" Aurea finished, a deathly aura surrounding her that was primarily directed at Naruto. "Now would you kindly introduce yourself to the others..."

"..." Naruto remained silent. That is, until his gaze met Aurea's.

"I said... Would you _kindly_ introduce yourself to the others." As he stared into her green-cyan orbs, all he could see was the fiery pits of hell that promised doom and despair if he did not comply.

"... Naruto Uzumaki-" Naruto was able to get two words out of his mouth before Touko got up and close to him.  
"Nice to meet you Naruto, the name's Touko Shiro, but you can call me Touko-chan! The blond booby chick is Bianca Mendomeka, we call her Bel, and the grumpy guy over there is Cheren Heijou - There, introductions are done. Can we move this along now?!" Touko said in one breath, sucking in a great amount of oxygen by the end of her statement.

"... Okay? Right, give me a second..." Aurea said, fumbling around with her lab coat until she pulled out a small queue card. "*Ahem* 'Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people! Let me introduce myself again. My name is-"

"Professor Juniper, yes we know that already." Naruto deadpanned.  
"I know that! But today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. That being so, once again, 'My name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence.' I can already tell that you three have had a Pokemon battle." Aurea commented, pointing at Touko, Bel, and Cheren.  
"Oh yeah! The undefeated streak lives on!" Touko exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air before doing a double take. "Wait a minute. There was only three Pokemon that you sent us. What Pokemon did you give Naruto?"  
"... She didn't give me a Pokemon. I have one already." Naruto replied.

"Eevee!" Z popped out of Naruto's hood a yipped excitedly.

"... This is my partner, an Eevee by the name of Z. He's been with me ever since I was ten." Naruto stated.

...

"KAWAII!" Bel exclaimed, attempting to jump towards the kawaii Eevee. Naruto was unprepared for the feminine assault and was quickly knocked off of his feet and smothered by the blond woman's extravagant assets. "That is such an adorable little Eevee!"  
"... Life... slowly... leaving me..." Naruto muttered, his voice muffled vibrations in between the massive mounds, which in turn caused Bel to let out a small moan.

"Vee?" Z called out, tilting his head sideways in curiosity, causing Bel to let out another 'kawaii'.

"Umm... Bel-chan? I think Naruto needs oxygen to breath." Touko called out, breaking Bel out of her trance.

"Eep!" Bel exclaimed, finally taking notice of what she was doing to Naruto. Faster than lightning, the busty blond quickly got off of Naruto, suddenly becoming incredibly shy as she avoided her fellow blond's gaze, a blush apparent on her face as she poked her index fingers together. "I - u-um... well... uhh..."

"An Eevee? Such a rare and unique Pokemon in Unova..." Cheren stated.

"... You have no idea..." Naruto muttered.  
"What was that?" Touko asked.  
"... Can we get on with this?" Naruto questioned, redirecting the conversation elsewhere.

"Ah yes! Now, where was I-" Aurea started, only for Touko to jump in front of her, one hand balled into a fist while the other was gripping her Pokeball.

"Battle me!" Touko exclaimed, pointing at Naruto.

"... Professor?" Naruto pleaded.  
"Absolutely not!" Aurea exclaimed, causing Naruto to let out a sigh of relief. "I saw the aftermath of your battle inside your house! No way in hell are we doing that inside here! Take it outside!" At this, Naruto facefaulted.

"Right! Naruto! Get your ass outside!" Touko exclaimed, grabbing Naruto by the back of his hood and dragging him outside.

"... Do I really have to?" Naruto complained.  
"Yes! Yes you do!" Touko exclaimed.

...

"... Why?"

"Because!"  
"... Because why?"

"Be... Because! I'll... I'll give you a prize if you win!"

"... What kind of prize?"  
"A... A super secret prize!"

"..."  
"..."

"... Troublesome."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDD DONE! If you look closely in this chapter, you can find a creepypasta reference. Scratch that, you have to look as close as having that clue slap your face. It was a short chapter, I know, but I've big plans for this story. Naruto will definitely be OOC, considering that this is an AU fanfic.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	2. Chapter 2- Let's Battle!

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeeelllllllllllllooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! The first chapter did pretty good, so here I am back with a second one!**

* * *

 **And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **orio210133- Yeah... I figured that out after I read the "Wally dies" creepypasta, a.k.a. the first freaking creepypasta I saw T_T**

 **Elements1999- Kuudere: An anime/manga slang term for a character that is cold, blunt, cynical, and pretty much doesn't care if their beloved dies. That's what they are on the outside, but he/she is actually caring and nice on the inside. Differs from tsundere since tsundere is when the character frequently runs hot and cold between tsun and dere. Kuudere is when the character only occasionally shows their caring side. In example, C.C. of Code Geass is a Kuudere.**

 **DragonPony022- This is the Pokemon world. To many, it is a peaceful world where everything ends up fucking peachy and cheerful by the end of it all. To the creepypasta reader, and to the Pokemon fans who look more in-depth at the world, there is a hidden evil. A world full of cruelty that is masked by comical grunts and the adventures of kids. I won't lie, this story will bring out that darker side of the Pokemon world. Naruto in this story is a testament to that, the product of a cruel world.**

 **SpartanRyno- With any Pokemon fanfic I'll write, a common thing will be that Pokemon won't forget any moves. Unlike in the games, where the limit is four moves usable by a single Pokemon. They won't forget, rather some moves will become obsolete compared to others.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Pokemon or Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Start

-Outside Professor Juniper's Lab-

The wind gently blew across the grassy field as Naruto stood off to one side and Touko stood in the opposite side, the former looking like he didn't want to be there and the latter looking on with a fiery determination.

"... Is this really necessary?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes! Yes it is! For the billionth time, yes!" Touko exclaimed.  
"... But you haven't said it a billion times. Only three times." Naruto stated.

"Gah! Come on out, Mai!" Touko exclaimed, throwing her Pokeball out. In a flash of light, a female Snivy appeared. Snivy was a bipedal, reptilian Pokemon with a slender build. Most of its body was green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe ran down the length of its back and tail, and it had yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structured that resembled leaves or small wings protruded from its shoulders and bent backwards. Its slender arms had three fingers, while its tiny feet had no digits whatsoever. It had a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

"Snivy!" Mai exclaimed, grinning and striking a battle pose.

"Vee?" Z yipped questionably, popping out of Naruto's hood in curiosity before his eyes settled on Mai. "Eevee! Eev Eev Eevee!" he exclaimed, yipping excitedly to his Trainer.  
"... Are you sure you want to?" Naruto asked.  
"Vee!" Z replied.

"... Alright then." Naruto conceded, Z jumping out of his jacket and down onto the ground, getting into a fighting stance that indicated he was ready to battle.

"The battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Touko Shiro of Nuvema Town is about to commence! Ichi... Nii... San... Hajime!" Aurea exclaimed, throwing her hands down to signify the start of the fight.

"Mai, use Tackle!" Touko exclaimed, her Pokemon charging forward towards Z.  
"... Z." Naruto said, both Pokemon and Trainer sharing a silent conversation and a nod. Suddenly, without warning, Z swerved around in a circle on the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust that shrouded the Pokemon from view.  
"Sand Attack?!" Bel exclaimed. By the time the cloud of dust dissipated, Z was nowhere to be seen, catching both Touko and Mai off guard.

"What?/Sniv?" Touko/Mai called out questionably, the female Snivy looking around for her opponent.

"... Now." Naruto muttered, Z popping out of the ground right behind Mai. "... Swift." he called out. Z opened his mouth, firing out several star-like projectiles that impacted against Mai.  
"Mai!" Touko exclaimed.

"Oh my. That Naruto fellow is clever." Cheren stated.  
"What do you mean, Cheren-kun?" Bel asked.  
"That Eevee of his, Z if I heard correctly, knows the move Dig. What makes it even more special is that Naruto-san didn't need to call out his command to Z, meaning that they have a deep bond as Trainer and Pokemon." Cheren explained.  
"Wow..." Bel mumbled, observing the battle before turning her attention to Naruto, his cool and calm collective demeanor making her heart skip a beat.

"... Go underground again, Z." Naruto said, Z doing as told and burrowing back into the ground using Dig.

"Grr... Mai! Keep an eye out for Z!" Touko yelled, getting a nod from the female Snivy. Mai tensed up, prepared for Z to pop up out of anywhere at any moment.  
"... Now, Z." Naruto called out, his Eevee popping up out of the ground to the left of Mai.  
"Mai! Use Vine Whip!" Touko exclaimed. Two vine-like tendrils shot out of Mai, their current trajectory aiming at Z.  
"... Z, Substitute Pattern Delta." Naruto exclaimed. The vines slammed into Z, but instead of crying out in pain, the Eevee disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the-?!" Touko questioned, only for her eyes to widen as Z appeared right behind Mai. "Mai! Keep using Vine Whip!"

The female Snivy did as her Trainer told her, twisting and turning to slam the vines into Z, only to receive the same results. Every time Mai slammed a Vine Whip into Z, the Eevee vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Wait a second... Mai! Stop using Vine Whip!" Touko exclaimed, causing Mai to stop her onslaught. Not even a second later, Z dissipated into a puff of smoke.

"... Hmm, so you've figured it out." Naruto stated. "... Z, Quick Attack." Amidst the cloud of smoke, the real Z jumped out, striking Mai with a Quick Attack.

"Sniiivvvv!" Mai exclaimed.  
"Mai!" Touko cried out, watching as her Snivy fell down to the ground unconscious.

"Touko's Snivy is unable to battle! The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Aurea yelled.

"... You did a great job, Z." Naruto said, kneeling down and affectionately rubbing Z on his head. The Eevee yipped excitedly before crawling up Naruto's arm, making his way into the blond's hood.

"Ah geez... Are you alright, Mai?" Touko questioned, running over to her fallen Pokemon and cradling the Grass Pokemon in her arms.

"Sn... Sniv Sniv Snivy." Mai replied weakly.

"Oh thank Arceus!" Touko exclaimed, hugging the Pokemon even tighter. A shadow suddenly blocked the sun's rays from her perception, causing her to look up and find Naruto standing over her with his hand extended to her.  
"... Good battle." Naruto stated, the corner of his lip twitching up slightly.  
"Thanks, you too." Touko replied, taking Naruto's hand before he hoisted her up on her feet.

"Wow! That was an awesome battle!" Bel exclaimed, running up to Touko and Naruto.

"Indeed. That's one special Eevee you have there, Naruto-san." Cheren stated.  
"... You have no idea..." Naruto muttered.

"What was that-?" Touko asked.  
"Alrighty! Now that you've gotten the battling out of your system, can we _please_ move on with this before we run out of daylight?" Aurea interrupted.  
"... Right. Let's move this along." Naruto stated.

-Inside Professor Juniper's Lab-

"Well... Concerning you three, Touko, Bel, Cheren, there's a reason why I gave all of you Pokemon-" Aurea started.  
"It's for the Pokedex, right?" Cheren questioned.

"Pokedex?" Bel queried.

"I'm astonished. Nice work, Cheren! You've already studied Pokemon extensively, haven't you?" Aurea questioned. "Still, let me explain everything from the beginning for everyone's sake." she said, grabbing Naruto by his hood as he attempted to leave. "The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter. So, I want you four to visit many places and meet all of the Pokemon in the Unova region! This is my request." she stated. "Touko, Bel, Cheren, Naruto, you'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokedex, will you not?"

"Okay!" Bel exclaimed cheerfully before doing a double take. "I mean... Yes, Professor!"

"Thank you very much." Cheren replied, giving a small bow. "Because of you, I can become a Pokemon Trainer, exactly as I've always wished."

"Hell yeah! Let's do this thing!" Touko exclaimed.  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Naruto asked rhetorically, only to receive a curt 'Nope!' from Aurea.  
"All of you, thanks! You have given me the best possible answer!" Aurea exclaimed, handing three Pokedexes to Touko, Bel, and Cheren. "Do all of you know how to meet and catch Pokemon, or do you need me to show you?"

"... I know already." Naruto stated, attempting to walk away, only to be stopped once again by Aurea.

"Good! Then you won't mind showing the others how to then!" Aurea replied cheerfully.

"... Yes, yes I would mind-" Naruto said.  
"Great! You'll show them! Please go to Route 1 for the demonstration! Good luck!" Aurea exclaimed, practically pushing the four newly minted Trainers out the doors of her lab.

"... Troublesome." Naruto mumbled as the doors were slammed shut.

A few minutes passed before Aurea slumped against the doors, releasing an exhausted sigh as she rubbed her temples.  
"Is everything alright Professor?" one of her assistants asked. The person in question was a man of average height and build, standing at 5'8" with black hair that he kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans underneath a white lab coat, along with dark shoes and a pair of rectangular glasses.

"Iruka-san? I need you to get in contact with that police girl you used to know. What was her name..." Aurea questioned.  
"You mean Maria-chan?" Iruka suggested.  
"Ah yes! That's what her name was!" Aurea exclaimed. "I need you to call her up for a favor."  
"What kind of favor are you talking about?" Iruka questioned.

"Just call her." Aurea said.  
"Alright, alright. Just give me a sec." Iruka conceded, waving his hands defensively and making his way over to one of the nearby monitor screens.

"Good." Aurea replied.

"H... Hello?" a new voice called out.  
"Maria-chan? Can you hear me?" Iruka asked, the monitor screen springing to life and revealing Officer Maria Jenny. Maria was, as her last name implied, a member of the Jenny family, a family which consisted of near identical female relatives that acted as the main police force for the regions of the Pokemon world. Maria was a beautiful woman with teal hair that had orange streaks and was held in a low fanned-out ponytail. What set her apart from the majority of the other Officer Jenny family was her eyes, which were a heterochromatic set consisting of an amber color in her right eye and a chocolate brown in her left.  
"I-Iruka-kun? Is that you?" Maria questioned, stuttering slightly with a small blush on her face.  
"Maria-chan! It's good to see you!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Y-You t-too, Iruka-kun." Maria stated.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call, unfortunately. I need to ask a favor of you - well, rather, my boss does." Iruka stated, scratching the back of his head.

"You have profiles on everyone in the Unova region, correct?" Aurea questioned, causing Maria's eyes to narrow.  
"Yes... But most are general traits and some background information. Why?" Maria queried.

"I need information on one Naruto Uzumaki." Aurea replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Maria repeated.

"Yeah, he's a new Trainer that I just met whose psyche somewhat concerns me." Aurea explained.

"Hmm... You do realize that this would be a violation of trust and privacy, right?" Maria questioned.

"I'm quite aware of that. But something seems... off about him." Aurea stated.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Maria asked.

"What do you want?" Aurea questioned.

"Hrm... Well..." Maria muttered, a hue of red spreading across her face as her gaze fell upon Iruka. It then hit Aurea like a full on collision with a Snorlax...

Maria had it bad for him.

Aurea grinned slyly. She could use this in her favor.

"Well... I'm positive we can't really discuss something like this over the phone, so why not in person? I'll send Iruka in my stead to meet you at, maybe... Café Sonata? Just the two of you?" Aurea suggested, causing Iruka and Maria to blush.

"Uhh - Erm... Just-" Iruka started.  
"-the two of us..." Maria finished. "Yes! You've got yourself a deal - I mean... It's a deal..." she said, reeling in her enthusiasm.

"Uhh..." Iruka muttered.

"Great! You two will meet in a week's time!" Aurea said cheerfully, the monitor screen turning black as the call was ended.

-With Maria-

A sigh escaped Maria's lips as the call was cut, followed by a girlish squeal.

Maria stood at 5'4", and unlike her other relatives in the Unova region, she wore the Kanto region uniform. A reminder to herself of her roots.

"Something the matter, Maria?" a new voice called out. Maria turned around to see a tall man, her senior officer. Standing at 6'2" with shaggy dark brown hair, a trimmed beard, and dark brown eyes. He wore a black trench coat, underneath which he wore a grey turtleneck shirt, black pants, a dark grey belt, and a Unova police badge around his neck.

"Árulás-sama! I didn't see you there!" Maria exclaimed.

"It's fine, really." Árulás replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Who were you talking with?"  
"Oh just an old friend of mine..." Maria replied. "By the way, do we have anything on a 'Naruto Uzumaki'? I swear I've heard that name from somewhere before..."

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Árulás repeated, a strange glint appearing in his eyes that went unnoticed by Maria. "Yes... I do believe I've heard something of him before, why?"  
"Well apparently, he's just starting out in the Unova region and Aurea is worried about his mental stability." Maria stated.

"Those were her exact words?" Árulás questioned, causing Maria to shrug her shoulders.

"Not exactly, but I understood what she was getting at." Maria replied.

"Hmm... This is a pressing matter..." Árulás mumbled. "Very well, if it's a request from Juniper, I guess we could assist."  
"Really? Thanks Árulás-sama!" Maria exclaimed.

"No problem..." Árulás said before walking off. "No problem at all..." he muttered, a dark grin spreading across his face.

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAANNNNNNDDDD DONE! Here's a hint, there's a significant meaning behind Árulás. Can you figure it out? In other news, I just recently read the expanded Pokemon War Theory. It makes some sense to me, considering the lack of entertainment venues and adult men that aren't in organized crime, or are gym leaders in Kanto. I would go more into this, but I'd just be rambling.**

 **So, anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	3. Chapter 3- Pokemon 101

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Happy 4th of July! Even though it's the day after!**

* * *

 **And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **ARSLOTHES- Hopefully as the story progresses the chapters will get longer. Right now is a sort of quick-time events that you would find at the beginning of a game.**

 **ews1- For Naruto, the prize for winning was getting screwed over by Aurea and having to show the others how to catch Pokemon.**

 **Ragna- This story will not be a NaruHarem story. I, for some reason, cannot be less detailed with my descriptions of female characters. I seriously don't know why. Really. Not joking. And as for Z... well... There's a significant meaning behind his name, and it relates to evolution. Let's just say... he's special.**

 **grimreaper40045- And you're... WRONG! Árulás is not the father of any criminal leader.**

 **ThatCreepyGuyNext2You- I'm glad to know that my audience is culturally diverse. And yes, Árulás means "Betrayal" in Hungarian. But why ever would I name someone that? Is it because I thought it sounded awesome? Or some other reason...**

 **DragonPony022- This story originally started out from inspiration from one of the Pokemon games, I'm not going to say which one though. But recently I've been exploring the Pokemon creepypastas on the creepypasta wiki. The last I'll say of this is that Aurea has a right to be concerned. It's like when a teacher notices suicidal tendencies in one of his or her students. You have to meddle a bit into their personal life to find out what the problem is.**

 **Petty-Officer Sierra 117- I have a pretty good idea what the pairing will be, and... it's a secret!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto or Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter Start

-Route 1-

"Hold up!" Touko exclaimed.  
"... What now?!" Naruto asked, a tick mark appearing on his face.  
"We all made a pact that if we're starting our journey together, we all have to take our first step at the same time - where are you going?" Bel questioned, noticing how Naruto was walking away.

"... I'm not a part of your pact. When you three are done, I'll be up ahead." Naruto replied, walking forward with a strong gust of wind sweeping the area, nearly causing Bel's beret to fly off and a few leaves to fly off the trees.

"Okay, here we go!" Cheren exclaimed. "One..."  
"Two..." Bel continued.  
"Three!" Touko finished, all three Trainers stepping forward in unison.

"Oh! I wonder what will happen! Isn't this so exciting?!" Bel exclaimed, bouncing up and down slightly in enthusiasm.

"It sure is! Now, let's catch up with Naruto-san." Cheren said, walking forward in search of Naruto.

"Speaking of the unsocial blond, where is he?" Touko asked.

"Still mad that he stopped your undefeated record?" Cheren questioned, causing Touko to huff in annoyance and turn her head away.

"No! That didn't count!" Touko exclaimed.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Cheren stated.

-With Naruto-

"Vee." Z's cries broke Naruto out of his stupor, his blank gaze being replaced with alertness and his feet, which had not stopped walking since talking with Touko, Bel, and Cheren, stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hmm?" the blond hummed curiously.

"Ee-vee." Z protested, causing Naruto to sigh and grab his head.

"I know, Z. But we have to do this otherwise they'll become suspicious." Naruto stated. Suddenly, without warning, Naruto tensed up. Five seconds later, the blond jumped back, just in time to avoid a purple-and-cream blur pounce on his previous location, striking up a cloud of dust in the process.

"Au Audino Aud Aud." Stepping out of the smoke cloud was an Audino, a shiny Audino at that. Audino was a bipedal, purple-and-cream Pokemon with oval, dark green eyes that stood at 3'07". The top of its head, its back, and arms were purple, while the lower lower half of its face, body, and ears were cream-colored, as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of purple and cream on its chest resembled a jacket. There were three digits on its hands and two on its feet, and it had a puffy, white tuft for a tail. Audino had floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. What stood out about this Audino, however, was the pink, cream, and red colored orb that hung on a cord around its neck.

"An Audino _with_ an Audinite..." Naruto muttered. 'This one must be an alpha.' he thought, closing his eyes as Z jumped out of his jacket and got into a fighting stance. A faint blue aura, nearly invisible to the naked eye appeared around Naruto as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, a bright blue fire dancing around in his cerulean orbs.

"Eev Eev- **ou and why did you attack us?** " Z asked, his dialect becoming comprehensible to his blond Trainer.

" **Did I stutter? I am Saisho of the Forest! The aura coming from you and your pet has caused quite the ruckus in with my group! My own younglings who have yet to learn how to properly control their auras were spooked! I cannot allow you to disturb my family like this!** " the Audino, now identified as Saisho, exclaimed.

"First of all, he's not my pet, he's my partner-" Naruto started.  
" **Wasn't referring to the lad,** _ **human**_ **.** " Saisho interrupted, spitting out the word 'human' as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"... Secondly, we are but travelers. We'll hopefully be out of your hair before the day's end." Naruto stated.

" **Humph! How do I know that you'll keep your word?** " Saisho questioned.  
"I swear on my own being, I swear on my family name." Naruto said, his gaze meeting Saisho's own.

" **... You're...** _ **strange**_ **. I've only heard of a single human in these lands with a similar ability-** " Saisho stated.

"Gropius, yes, I know." Naruto finished, causing Saisho's eyes to narrow. "Listen, I don't have much time left, so I must ask a favor of you..."

-With Touko, Bel, and Cheren-

"How could he have gotten this far?! He was walking for fuck's sake!" Touko cursed, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Touko-chan! Language!" Bel exclaimed.  
"Oh my bad, I wasn't thinking of the children... Oh wait! There aren't any fucking children here!" Touko said, sarcasm present in her voice.

"Touko-chan!" Bel yelled.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-ety fuck!" Touko yelled.

"... Would you speak up? I don't think they heard you in Castelia City." Naruto called out, his aura vanishing faster than the three Trainers could notice.

"Naruto-kun!/Naruto-san!" Bel/Cheren exclaimed.

"Oh bite me!" Touko exclaimed, her face flushed in embarrassment.

...

"Oww!"

"... Is something wrong?"

"You just _bit_ me!"

"... You said 'bite me', did you not?"  
"But - I - you - arrrgggh!"

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he turned and began walking away, leaving a comically crying Touko with a bite mark on her right forearm and a terrified Cheren and Bel.

"... Follow me. I have to find a wild Pokemon for the demonstration." Naruto said, not bothering to look back to see if the others were following him.

"Aud Aud Audino!" the familiar Pokemon cry resonated throughout the clearing. A regular Audino shot out into the light, a familiar orb hanging around its neck, the sight of which reminded Naruto of the deal he made with Saisho...

 _Flashback Start_

 _"_ _ **Excuse me? You want to what?!**_ _" Saisho exclaimed._

 _"I wish to take one of your own as a partner by means of combat." Naruto repeated._

 _"_ _ **... What?**_ _" Saisho questioned, slightly confused by the blond's choice of words._  
 _"I want to have one of your group accompany me and Z on our journey, but also have a battle to deceive some other humans." Naruto replied._

 _"_ _ **And why the hell should I?**_ _" Saisho asked. The blond responded by kneeling down to Saisho's level and pressing his forehead against his own._

 _".../_ _ **...**_ _" Both Naruto and Saisho were silent for a good minute, a silent conversation being shared between man and Pokemon._

 _"... Now do you understand?" Naruto asked._  
 _"_ _ **Yeah. From the looks of it, you're going to need all the help you can get.**_ _" Saisho replied. "_ _ **My firstborn, Iyasu, has been itching for an adventure anyways. I suppose this would be the best way for her to go on that adventure and have her safety somewhat guaranteed.**_ _"_

 _"Thank you, Saisho-san." Naruto said, standing up and bowing his head slightly in gratitude._

 _"_ _ **Give me a few minutes to prepare and say goodbye to my little girl.**_ _" Saisho said, walking away from the blond and Z._

 _"_ _ **Do you think it will be enough?**_ _" Z questioned a few minutes later._

 _"I don't know..." Naruto replied, his aura flickering slightly. "I don't know..."_

 _Flashback End_

"An Audino!" Cheren exclaimed.

"... Perfect." Naruto said, turning his head slightly towards the others. "The Pokedex's pages update automatically whenever you meet a Pokemon, and is set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a Pokemon... or something like that." he finished. "Ready Z?"  
"Vee!" Z yipped.  
"... To make this clear, I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokemon." Naruto stated, turning his attention to the Audino. "Z, use Double Team!"

Z charged forward, creating fifteen duplicates of himself that moved in unison, all circling around the Audino in an effort to create confusion. Unfortunately, thanks to Audino's natural born super-hearing it was able to detect which one was the real Z with ease. Seemingly grinning, the Audino dashed towards the real Z, its fist glowing brightly with a Pound at the ready.

"Z, use Quick Attack to get out of there!" Naruto exclaimed, the Eevee dashing away with a trail of white light. The Audino did not let up though, shocking the Trainers when two masses of light blue energy materialized right in front of it before firing off at Z.  
"That's Psyshock!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Dodge it, Z!" Naruto yelled, but was too late as the psionic attack struck Z, causing the Pokemon to release a silent cry of pain. "Z!" he exclaimed, watching as his partner shakily got back up on his feet. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from Z. "Okay, let's end this. Hyper Voice!"

"Hyper what?/Aud?" Touko/Audino questioned, the latter dropping down in pain from a high-pitched cry that was emitted from Z's mouth.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Touko asked.

"Hyper Voice. Z is releasing a cry at such a high frequency that the human ear without a hearing aid can barely, well, hear. The same does not apply for the Audino however." Naruto explained, observing the Audino writhing around in pain from the terribly high-pitch noise. "Z, use Swift!"

Immediately, Z stopped using Hyper Voice and fired off several star-like projectiles at the Audino, all of which directly impacted against the recovering Pokemon.

"Brutal, but effective." Cheren stated. "He's not giving the Audino any time to use its Regenerator ability - if it even has that ability."

"Regenerator?" Touko questioned.

"Regenerator is an ability commonly found in Audinos which allows them to heal themselves over a period of time, making the ones that have a mastery over this ability tanks in battle." Cheren explained.

"Right... I knew that!" Touko exclaimed, an awkward chuckle escaping her lips as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Z! Finish this with Iron Tail!" Naruto exclaimed, Z's tail enveloping in light, hardening into a blunt iron weapon before he charged forward and slammed the Iron Tail into Audino, the Hearing Pokemon releasing one final cry as it hit the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Wow..." Bel mumbled in awe.  
"Now here comes the capture part." Naruto stated, pulling out an unused Pokeball and tossing it at the Audino, a red beam of light shooting out and enveloping the Pokemon. Not a second later, the Audino disappeared and the Pokeball dropped to the ground and wobbled around a few times before suddenly...

"*Ding*!" The all-so-familiar sound of a successful catching was heard. Without a word Naruto walked towards the Pokeball, affectionately rubbing Z's head and allowing the Eevee to climb up his arm and into his usual resting spot inside the blond's hood.

"... And that's how you catch a Pokemon." Naruto said, picking up the Pokeball.

"..."

"... What?" Naruto questioned, noticing the uncanny silence coming from the three Trainers.

"No, 'Go Pokeball'? No, 'I just caught a-' insert Pokemon name here?" Touko asked, placing one hand on her hips with a questioning look on her face.

"... Why would I do that?" Naruto retorted.

"I - you know what... never mind." Touko said.  
"Aaaaaannnndddd he's walking away again." Cheren pointed out, a deadpan stare present on his face as he watched Naruto walk away, Bel and Touko comically flailing around.

"Oh no you don't!" Touko yelled, running towards Naruto and jumping towards him and attempted to force a piggyback ride from him. The keyword being 'attempted', the emotionless blond stepping off to the side, leaving Touko to fall face-first into the ground.

"... No piggyback ride." Naruto said in almost a scolding manner.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" Touko questioned, a comical teardrop appearing in her eyes.

"Why are you guys still following me? I've explained how to catch Pokemon." Naruto asked.

"First of all, you've only gone about six feet away from where you stood. And secondly, out of all four of us, you're the only one with a usable Pokemon at the moment." Cheren replied. "Touko beat both myself and Bel earlier today, and you beat Touko. We run the risk of being attacked by wild Pokemon without a means to defend ourselves without you around. So until our Pokemon can recover fully, we will be following you."  
"... Logical. Very well, try not to fall behind." Naruto complied, turning his back to the three Trainers and walking away.

"U-Umm N-Naruto-kun?" Bel called out, causing her fellow blond to turn towards her. "C-Can I get a piggyback ride?"

"..." Naruto remained silent, his emotionless gaze meeting Bel's own. He remained that way for a few seconds before turning away, causing Bel's hope and courage to drop drastically... and then go back up when she noticed Naruto kneeling down, his hands pushed back in preparation for support. The blond girl smiled before running towards Naruto, draping her arms around his shoulders. He quickly stepped up off the ground, his hands wrapping around her thighs to further support her. A small tinge of red spread across Naruto's face as he felt another part of her, rather two...

"No fair! How come she get's a piggyback ride and I don't?" Touko complained, a pout on her face.

"... Because she asked." Naruto replied, a small mischievous giggle escaping Bel's lips as she leaned in closer. "... Troublesome..." he muttered under his breath, though his lips twitched upward slightly.

-With Saisho-

The shiny Audino watched quietly from the treetops as the four Trainers continued on their journey, tears flowing from his eyes and a smile on his face.  
" **Keep my firstborn safe, Naruto...** " Saisho muttered, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE! I'll try to update this story whenever I can, but I'm - for once - very busy this summer.  
**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	4. Chapter 4- Nightfall

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! I found one of my old Pokemon games - Pokemon Emerald, and have begun to go down memory lane via Gamebody Advanced SP. So far my team consists of BLUE - my starter Pokemon which was once a Mudkip and is now a Marshtomp, KING KARP - a Gyarados that I raised from a Magikarp I caught at level 7, GUARDIAN - an Aron that was really helpful facing Norman, CHIKARA - my drag queen male Kirlia that I caught before Wally caught his Ralts, SPARK - an Electrike, and SKY - a Skarmory.**

* * *

 **And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **grimreaper40045- Let me divulge into this: In the creepypasta wiki, under the Pokemon section, there is a story called "Project Eeveelution". I won't give a synopsis of the story itself, but the main character is an Eevee by the name of Z...**

 **DragonPony022- Naruto has luck. Both good luck and bad luck, doesn't matter, just luck. As for what his goal is... :)**

 **TheHokageNaruto- The whole "Naruto gets a shiny for no apparent fucking reason" plotpoint isn't something I really like myself, makes it look too easy. I personally know how much blood, sweat, and tears go into finding a shiny, and then trying to catch it. The most recent one I remember was in Pokemon Omega Ruby, where I caught a shiny Zorua on Route 101 right after I beat the Elite Four and Champion. Before that, if memory serves me right... actually, I have no fucking clue before that. Never mind.**

 **Ragna- Naruto can use aura, but that does not mean that he automatically needs to have a Lucario or a Riolu. Having a Lucario or a Riolu helps with mastering aura, but it is not a necessity to master the art. And as for why Naruto let Bel piggyback and not Touko, well... "... Because she asked." Kuudere means cold, BLUNT, cynical, and basically cares - for the most part - only about the mission objective.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Pokemon Or Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Start

-Unknown Location-

The sun had quickly set across the sky, allowing the starry sky to cover the land in a luminous blanket. A silent humming sound broke the serenity of the forest as a small dark biplane zoomed across the sky. Inside the airplane was two people, the pilot and the passenger. The pilot was a young man that stood at 5'7" with dark blue hair that covered his right eye, black eyes, and pale skin. He wore unconventional clothing for a pilot, consisting of a blue kimono-like outfit, knee-high socks, dark shoes, and black wristbands with red linings.  
And lastly, the passenger was a young woman standing at 5'4" with long purple hair, C-cup bordering D-cup breasts, and slightly pale skin, the rest of her face being concealed behind a helmet. She wore a white dress that hugged her curves with a loose turtleneck collar and ended where her thighs began, and a red "R" on her chest, white gloves, white shoes, and a black bodysuit underneath all of this. To top it all off, on her back she wore a parachute backpack.

"Okay! We'll be passing over the drop site in T-minus thirty seconds! This is your last chance to back out of this!" the dark blue haired man exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be on board if I wasn't sure of this!" the purple haired woman yelled, opening up the side door of the plane.

"And your father is letting you do this?!" the dark blue haired man questioned, having to yell over the whipping wind.

"He's the one who authorized it!" the purple haired woman replied.

"Okay! Now one last reiteration! You-" the dark blue haired man started.  
"I already know what my objectives are!" the purple haired woman interrupted.  
"Good because we're over the jump site... now!" the dark blue haired man stated. "Wait, Circe!" he exclaimed, causing the purple haired woman, Circe, to halt as she was about to jump. "Good luck!"

"... Thanks, Hayato-san." Circe said before she jumped. Leaving Hayato alone in the plane.

"Dammit, she didn't close the door..." Hayato grumbled.

-With Naruto, Touko, Bel, and Cheren-

As night fell, the four Trainers decided to set up camp next to some trees near a small lake, releasing their Pokemon from the confines of their Pokeballs to rest and stretch out their limbs. It was then that Z made acquaintance with Sekkachina and Mizuken, Bel's Tepig and Cheren's Oshawott respectively.

The darkness of the night concealed the sight of a parachute opening up miles away to most people, but Naruto was not most people. His lone eye followed the faint white outlines of the parachute until it vanished into the tree line.

"Is something wrong?" Bel called out, catching her fellow blond's attention.  
"... No. Nothing at all." Naruto replied, grabbing a stick and prodding the fire in front of him. Soon enough, all four Trainers were sitting around the fire.

"So... care to tell us about yourself?" Cheren asked, breaking the small pause of silence that followed the blond man's statement.

"Ooo! That's a good idea!" Bel exclaimed. "Cheren-kun, Touko-chan and I all grew up together, but we barely know anything about you, Naruto-kun."

"..." Naruto remained silent, his eye narrowing, indicating that he was not particularly fond of the idea.

"Okay, how about this? We ask you a question, you ask us a question. If any of us don't feel comfortable answering, then we don't have to. Deal?" Touko suggested.  
"... Fine." Naruto conceded, shuffling back until he was propped up against one of the trees. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, stuff like likes and dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies..." Touko stated.

 _"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves."_

 _"What do you want to know?"_  
 _"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that."_

 _"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!"_

 _"Well, my name is..."_

"Naruto?" Bel called out, breaking the blond man from his reminiscing.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed in confusion.

"You were staring at that fire for a good minute. Are you okay?" Cheren asked.

"... Yeah, yeah I'm fine. This just reminded me of another time..." Naruto stated. "But enough of that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm originally from the Orre region. I like Z, freedom, and efficiency. My dislikes are oppression, cruelty, and Team..." his voice trailed off an his eye narrowed. He closed his one good eye and took a deep breath. "My dreams for the future are none of your concern, and my hobbies are training and... singing..." Naruto finished, muttering that last part under his breath.

"What was that last part?" Bel questioned.

"Nothing!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"I think he said 'singing'." Cheren replied.

"No I didn't!" Naruto denied.

"Aww, that's so sweet..." Touko teased.  
"You guys are up next." Naruto stated, attempting to change the topic of discussion.

"Very well, my name is Cheren Heijou. I like Mizuken, knowledge, and Pocky. My dislikes are wasting time, and weakness. My goal for the future is to become stronger and become the Champion. My hobbies are reading and studying." Cheren stated. "Your turn, Bel."

"Right! My name's Bianca Mendomeka, but everyone calls me Bel..." Bel stated, her eyes focusing on the other blond of the group before she averted her gaze from Naruto with a tinge of red on her cheeks. "I... I love simple things. Like flowers, smiles - especially if I can provide those smiles. My hobbies are gardening, cooking, and helping my friends. And even if I love simplicity... I have many dreams." Bel said. "I cannot describe them, but I want to be... something more. Yet..." she stated, her voice trailing off as she hugged her knees and stared at the fire. "I don't think I'm comfortable talking about this anymore."

"... I guess that's my queue. My name's Touko Shiro, but you can call me Touko-chan! I like my Pokemon, catching new Pokemon, sweet things, and battling! My dislikes are people hatin' on my style - Cheren - and losing battles. My hobbies include battling, catching new Pokemon, and more battling! My dream for the future is to become the Champion!" Touko stated.

"Well, I think this is enough for one night. See you all in the morning." Cheren said, taking off his jacket and using it as a makeshift blanket, Mizuken making her way under the blanket to sleep as well.

"Cheren's right. Night guys." Touko said, tilting her hat down to cover her eyes as she laid against one of the trees, Mai curling up against her Trainer's side.

"N-Night, Naruto-kun..." Bel said, curling up against a tree with Sekkachina curling up beside her.

"Good night Bel-chan, Touko, Cheren." Naruto whispered, propping himself up against a tree.

A few hours passed before the three Trainers and Pokemon fell asleep, leaving Naruto and Z as the only ones left awake, the former staring at the fire and poking at some of the embers and the latter lying down near his Trainer and just staring at the fire. It was then that the blond man decided to check on the others, taking a quick glance to see if they were truly asleep. Cheren had a serene look on his face, the same went for his Oshawott, Touko had a bit of drool escaping her lips and despite the fact that she was asleep, a perverse grin was present on her face, Mai, like Mizuken and Cheren, has a serene look on her face as she slept, Sekkachina was lying on his side, his leg twitching slightly every now and then, and Bel...

The busty blond was shivering, her arms closed tightly together. Though the campfire was not close to dying embers, so Naruto figured she must either be really cold, or having a nightmare - his money was more on the latter.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he quietly stood up and made his way over to Bel and took off his jacket, revealing his black form-fitting t-shirt underneath. He then placed the jacket over her, though she still kept shivering.

 _ **(Play Nightcore - Stand In The Rain by Superchick)**_

" _She never slows down..._ " Naruto began to sing. " _She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone it feels like it's all coming down..._ " his voice was soft, but smooth, and soon enough he attracted attention from some of the native Pokemon, consisting of Lillipups, Herdiers, Jigglypuffs, Wigglytuffs, Stoutlands, Watchogs, and a lone Farfetch'd.

"Jiggly?" one of the Jigglypuffs called out.  
"Vee!" Z exclaimed.

"Jiggly... Puff! Jiggly Jigglypuff!" the Jigglypuff exclaimed, causing the other Jigglypuffs and Wigglytuffs to start singing, their voices forming the instrumental music.

" _She won't turn around..._ " Naruto continued singing. " _The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down - So stand in the rain! Stand your ground! Stand up when it's all crashing down! You will stand through the pain - You won't drown! And one day what's lost can be found - You stand in the rain..._ " his voice became softer and softer with each passing note, until his voice was barely heard at the end. " _So stand in the rain... Stand your ground... Stand up when it's all crashing down, You'll stand through the pain... You won't drown... And one day what's lost can be found - You stand in the rain..._ "

The crowd of Pokemon quickly dispersed, leaving all but a few - including the Farfetch'd - left still at the campsite. Naruto knelt down next to Bel, the girl having finally stopped shivering, and brushed a strand of hair out of the woman's face, placing his hand on her cheek after doing so. The moment his hand left her cheek, Bel unconsciously took his hand in her grip, squeezing the appendage tightly and, with a strength not found before by her fellow blond, pulled Naruto downward, causing him to hit his head against the trunk of the tree.  
"Ghh!" Naruto silently exclaimed, rubbing his head in pain, noticing Bel shift around until she was hugging the blond man tightly like a child would their favorite stuffed animal, a serene smile on her face as she used her fellow blond's chest as a pillow, the jacket that was once shortly ago draped over her tossed behind her.

"Vee?" Z questioned in an almost teasing manner.  
"Oh ha ha, very funny." Naruto replied in an almost dry tone as he maneuvered himself around so that he was in a comfortable position.

"Eev Eev Eevee."  
"I know, that's what I'm afraid of."

"... Eev?"  
"*Sigh* Z... E-Shift and use Yawn on me then Base-Shift, please."

...

"Espeon."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD DONE! It's nearly 1:00 am, but it's done! Damn, I need to get some sleep. It feels like I'm becoming more of a night person now thanks to my schedule...**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!  
**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	5. Chapter 5- Super Secret 'Prize'

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Now before I go on, a disclaimer: There is a Lime in this chapter. With that out of the way, I've been searching around the internet for psychology that might help me with my writing. There are a lot of strange, messed up, reasonable, and/or abstract complexes I've found, and even then I'm not sure I've found all of them yet.**

* * *

 **And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **Ragna- There will be no Ash. I'm not particularly fond of that anime. I feel as if it's a bit loopy when it comes to plot. Plus, Ash still looks and acts like he's ten when he should be, like, sixteen or so by now.**

 **grimreaper40045- Bingo. But how, and why... :)**

 **assassins. attack- If you have any really good custom Eeveelutions to show me, I might consider them.**

 **fieryfoxpaws- It may be Bel, it may be Touko. Hell, it may be even Aurea. I'll never tell until it comes! Mwahahahaha!**

 **DocSlendy- It's Z, not V.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Pokemon Or Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Start

 _Dream Sequence Start_

 _The young blond boy's eyes widened, his heart pounding in his chest. The boy, against his better judgment, cast his gaze downward. Blood. That was what he saw. Unconsciously, he gripped the bloodied kitchen knife held in his hands, clenching up so hard that his knuckles began to turn white._

 _He killed him. He killed a man. No matter how many times he repeated that mantra in his head, he still could not come to terms with it._

 _"... ruto... Naruto... Naruto!" the feminine cries sounded more like hollowed echoes to the boy._

 _"*Clang*!" was the resonating sound of the knife dropping out of the boy's hands, clattering to the ground lifelessly._

 _"Sochi..." the same voice said softly, a pair of warm arms encircling the boy's small frame and pulling him in to a hug. Tears began welling up in his eyes and shortly after he was crying into the woman's shoulder. "It's okay, sochi... It's okay..."_

 _Dream Sequence End_

Naruto's eye opened up as he awoke with a startle. He blinked a few times to refocus his vision before trying to rub the crust out of his eye, only to find that his movement was limited.

"What the..." Naruto mumbled, only for his voice to trail off as a mop of blond hair filled his vision. Straddling his left side was Bel, the blond woman still fast asleep with a small smile on her face as her arms encompassed Naruto's left arm and his right side, her head resting upon his chest and her legs wrapped around his own.

"Vee?" Z called out, yawning and stretching out his limbs as he woke up.

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence was shared between Naruto and Z, the latter having a large grin spread across his face.

"... Not. A. Word." Naruto said, his face stoic as ever but with a blush present. Normally he wouldn't be blushing from such intimate contact, but the combination of Bel and morning wood got the better of him in this situation.

"Eevee Eevee Eevee~" Z teased, trotting away to Arceus knows where, most likely to go through his daily routine.

"You're awake now?" Cheren called out, catching the attention of both Pokemon and Trainer. Naruto looked around and found Cheren leaning against a tree with his nose in a book.

"... I'm surprised that you're up before me." Naruto stated, getting his blush under control and using his free hand to rub the crust out of his eye.

"Says the guy who's being used as a stuffed Teddiursa toy." Cheren retorted.

"... Touché..." Naruto said, attempting to snake his way out of his fellow blond's grip, only for her to tighten her grip around him. "Is this a common occurrence with Bel-chan?"  
"I can't say I've seen her do this sort of thing before." Cheren replied, not even bothering to look up from his book. A few minutes passed before the black haired Trainer pushed off of the tree. "Well, since I'm no longer the only one awake, I bid you good day." he stated, slowly walking away from the campsite.

"... You're heading out to the next town?" Naruto questioned.  
"Yes. Please inform Touko and Bel when they wake up." Cheren said. "Good luck in your journey."

"... And to you as well." Naruto stated, watching Cheren walk away until he was no long in sight.

"... Mmm..." A few minutes passed until Bel mumbled in her sleep, nuzzling her head into Naruto's chest and shifting around in such a way that caused Naruto's eye to widen and his pants to feel even tighter than normal.

"Bel-chan." Naruto called out.  
"Mhmmm..." Bel muttered, her grip around her fellow blond tightening.

"Bel-chan." Naruto repeated.

"Ugh... What...?" Bel questioned, her voice trailing off when she noticed the position that she was in.

...

"... To be fair, you were the one that got us into this position in the first place." Naruto stated.

"U-U-Uhh..." Bel stuttered, now fully awake with a stark red blush on her face. Her blush intensified to the point that the heat coming from her face could be felt by Naruto when she noticed a certain... appendage of his that she was grinding against. "I-Is t-that...?"

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Abgh - uhh - u-umm..." Bel became a sputtering mess, deciding that the safest way to respond was to bury her face into Naruto's chest.

"... Should I give you two some privacy, or are you fine with voyeurism?" Touko called out, a grin present on her face as she stared at the two blonds.

"How long have you been awake?" Naruto asked.  
"Ever since Cheren talked with you." Touko replied. "So, how about it, Bel-chan?"

"T-Touko-chan!" Bel exclaimed.

"So you want me to join in?" Touko teased.  
"No!" Bel yelled, her face so red that it would make the very color jealous of how red she was.

"Oh? So you want to watch instead? You naughty girl you~" Touko said. Though she only intended to tease Bel, a tinge of red was present on her face when she noticed the bulge in Naruto's pants. "But seriously, want me to? 'Cause I'll do it. Don't think I won't." she stated, winking at Naruto with a sly grin on her face.

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer, I'm afraid that Bel-chan here is still on top of me." Naruto replied, his face still void of emotion.

 _Lime Start_

"Oh that's no concern." Touko said, standing up and stretching out her limbs, being very thorough in stretching in such ways that she showed off her body's curves. "Besides, I promised you a super secret _prize_ if you managed to beat me in a battle."

"Touko-chan! What would your mother say if she saw you about to do something like this?!" Bel exclaimed, her face flush in embarrassment as Touko stripped off her black vest and her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Her breasts might not have been as large as Bel's, but their perkiness more than made up for that.

"Kaa-san recognized that I was an adult the moment I stepped out of the house with my Pokemon. I can make my own decisions." Touko retorted, going down on her hands and knees and crawling towards Naruto and Bel.

"Uhh - uhh - uhhh..." Bel sputtered, her eyes widening when she felt a smooth and lithe hand caress her hips, eventually making its way to her ass and giving the buns a squeeze, causing her to involuntarily let out a small moan.

"You know, Bel-chan, you can leave anytime you want. Either way, I'm still going to go through with this." Touko stated, her right hand snaking underneath Bel's shirt and groping her right breast while her left hand moved down and began to stroke "Naruto Jr." through the blond's pants.

"Touko's right, Bel-chan. You don't have to be in this position when she does this." Naruto stated, the only response he got being the busty blond woman freezing up with a stark red blush.

"Bel-chan? Earth to Bel-chan..." Touko called out, pulling her right hand out of Bel's shirt and waving it in front of the blond woman, only to get no response. "I think we broke her." she stated, her left hand grasping the zipper of Naruto's pants and pulling down, freeing up his dick a bit more, though it was still restrained by his boxers.

"We?" Naruto questioned.  
"Fine... _You_ broke her." Touko corrected, sighing in mock defeat. "I think I know how to get her back though..." she said, moving up so that her head was right next to Bel's ear. "Bel-chan~ Who do you want to steal your first kiss? Naruto-kun, or Touko-chan?"

"N... Naruto-kun..." Bel mumbled, slowly regaining her grip on reality as Touko nibbled on her ear.  
"Well, you heard the lady, Naruto-kun." Touko called out, a hidden lust making itself known in her voice. She gently cupped Bel's chin and forced the blond woman to look up directly at Naruto. "Go ahead."

"Bel-chan?" Naruto called out.  
"Naruto-kun..." Bel repeated, her eyes drooping down as lust finally overcame her, the blond man cupping her cheek and pulling her towards him. Naruto met her halfway and locked lips, a distinct taste of cherries coming from the busty blond woman. "Mhh-mh-mh-mhhmm..." she said, attempting to say her fellow blond's name, only for it to come out as a gargled mess, seeing as her tongue was currently fighting a losing battle against Naruto's.

While Naruto was French kissing Bel, Touko moved back down to the blond man's crotch level. After a few seconds, Touko finally managed to pull down Naruto's pants, his 6½ inch semi-erect cock slapping Touko in the face. The brunette woman's breath hitched, her mouth slightly watering as she stared at the dick that was literally in her face.

'Well... there's no going back now.' Touko thought, gripping Naruto's dick at the base with her right hand. She pumped "Naruto Jr." a few times, surprise evident on her face when his dick became fully erect, now at 7 inches with a bit of pre-cum leaking out of the tip.

"Mhhhhh~" Bel moaned, a trail of saliva connecting Naruto's lips and her own as the two blonds broke their kiss to breath. "N... Naruto-kun..." she muttered, moaning louder when Naruto's hands caressed her curves, starting from her breasts and making their way down to her butt, kneading the cheeks and causing Bel's back to arch and hug the blond man into her breasts.

Touko moved her head up and kissed the head of Naruto's cock, her tongue swirling around the crown as she savored the taste of his pre-cum. It was bitter, salty, yet the brunette woman couldn't help but moan from the ecstasy that her sense of taste was experiencing. She released the crown of Naruto's dick from the folds of her lips with a 'pop!' sound, quickly plating chaste kisses all along Naruto's cock, from his ball sac to his head. When she made her way back up to the head, she went back down on Naruto's dick, her gag reflex kicking in at the 4 inch mark. Touko began bobbing her head up and down, slowly but surely suppressing her gag reflex and swallowing more of the blond's member as her right hand fondling his balls and her left hand unbuttoning her shorts before she began fingering herself.

"Ahhh~!" Bel exclaimed, tossing her jacket off and to the side as Naruto pulled her shirt up and began fondling her breasts, his tongue swirling around her clothed nipples and making them perk up. The blond woman knew what Naruto was getting at and assisted in his endeavor, pulling off her shirt and unhooking her bra, allowing her D-cup breasts to bounce free.

"Mhhhh!" Touko exclaimed, the vibrations of her moans around Naruto's cock causing the blond man to release a groan. His hands moved from kneading Bel's boobs so that his left hand groped her ass while his right gripped Touko's head, grabbing a fistful of her hair and manually guiding the brunette's oral ministrations.

"Ghh... I think I'm close..." Naruto groaned out, the speed of Touko bobbing her head up and down his shaft being controlled by the blond man's grip on her head. A brilliant idea suddenly came through Bel's lust-filled mind. Acting fast, the busty blond pushed off of Naruto, stood up and peeled off her bottom layer of clothing, of which included her shorts and her dripping wet panties. She quickly made her way to Touko's side. The brunette's mouth was currently buried down the the base of Naruto's shaft, her tongue lolled out and both of her hands now pistoning out of her own folds, the sticky liquid dripping from in between her thighs being all the evidence of her own horniness.

Bel lightly gripped the sides of Touko's mouth, her thumbs easily slipping into the moist cavern as the blond woman leaned down, lolling out her tongue to lick Naruto's dick from the base up, all the while pushing her brunette friend's head upward and off of the cock she was currently sucking. Eventually, Touko's mouth released its suction-like hold on Naruto's cock, while simultaneously Bel had made her way up to the head. Moving her thumbs out of her friend's mouth, Bel pulled Touko into a searing kiss, the very sight causing Naruto's already hard-as-steel dick to harden even more to the point that it began to hurt. After a few seconds of making out, Bel broke the kiss and stuck her thumbs back into Touko's mouth, stretching her cheeks out as far as they could go.

Getting the hint, Naruto stood up, grabbing Touko by her skull and pulling her up so that she was level with his dick. The blond man then plunged his dick as far as he could into Touko's mouth, causing the brunette's eyes to water a little. Naruto swiftly unsheathed himself from Touko's moist folds before repeating the same process until he was skull fucking her at an insane speed.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled, pushing her head down as far as it would go. A warm liquid began coating the inside of Touko's throat. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled out of Touko, allowing the brunette to cough up globs of semen that she couldn't swallow. A few strings of cum still clung to Naruto's dick, which in a matter of seconds was nearly fully erect once more.

"*Cough* Y-You're still hard?!" Touko exclaimed, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Rest a bit, Touko-chan. I'll take it from here." Bel stated, shuffling around so that she was kneeling in front of Naruto's cock. She swiftly began cleaning off the cum-covered cock using her mouth and tongue. Once she was certain that she had done a thorough cleansing, Bel pulled out and hefted her breasts up so that Naruto's dick was stuffed in between her enormous melons. The blond man began bucking his hips back and forth, moaning as he received a paizuri from Bel.

"Oh Arceus that feels good..." Naruto moaned, increasing his speed and power behind his thrusts so that his cock reached to her clavicle. Bel released a yelp of surprise as Touko began licking her pussy, causing the blond woman's back to arch and squeeze her boobs together even tighter.

"Ohhhh~" Bel moaned as Touko skillfully tongued her folds.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" Naruto exclaimed, giving one last final powerful thrust into Bel's cleavage. The blond woman then felt a hot glob of cum cover her chest, dripping down into the valley between her breasts.

"Are... you... finished now?" Bel panted, only for a mortified look to cross her face when Naruto pulled her head down to see his semi-hard cock. "W-What? But... How-" the rest of her words were muffled when Naruto began thrusting into her mouth, her cries coming out as no more than vibrations to the blond man, causing him to speed up his thrusts. Touko stopped licking Bel's folds, inserting both her index and middle fingers into Bel's pussy while her tongue began stimulating her clitoris. "Mhhhh~" Bel moaned, Touko's stimulations building up her own climax.

After a good minute, Naruto began showing the telltale signs of approaching his climax. His grip on Bel's head tightened, and the speed of his thrusts went from fast to insane. At the same time, Bel was approaching her own orgasm.

"Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed, letting out a cry of pleasure as he came inside Bel's mouth, the blond woman gulping down his load with surprising ease.  
"Mhh mhhhhhhmhhhhh!" Bel exclaimed, her own juices spraying Touko's face.

 _Lime End_

All three Trainers soon came down from their orgasmic highs, breathing heavily and taking their time to regain their composures.

"... Well... That was certainly a... pleasurable... prize..." Naruto stated in between breaths.

"Yeah... I honestly... didn't expect you to last that long... Or for Bel-chan to actually join in..." Touko stated, causing Bel to blush in embarrassment and hide her face in between her hands.  
"I can't believe I actually did that." Bel muttered, casting her head down in shame.

"Look on the bright side... At least this was of our own free will, and with someone we know rather than a total stranger or worse..." Touko said, attempting to cheer up her blond friend.

"But... things won't ever be the same again..." Bel said, tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a hand cup her cheek and wipe away her tears.

"Things won't be the same, but that's life. Constant change." Naruto said, leaning down and kissing Bel on the forehead. "The real challenge is how we deal with change, how we cope and move on." Naruto then let go of Bel, searching around for his clothes alongside Touko.

"Naruto-kun?" Bel called out.  
"... Yes, Bel-chan?" Naruto questioned.  
"Thanks..." Bel said. "Also, could you hand me my bra?"

"... Sure." Naruto replied, pulling up his underwear and pants before reaching down for Bel's black bra, tossing the clothing garment to its owner.

"So what happens now?" Bel asked as she hooked her bra on.

"Now? We move on with our lives. Maybe stick together as far as, say, Striation City?" Touko suggested.

"... Hn. Very well, I can agree to that." Naruto conceded.

"O-Okay, I guess..." Bel stated.  
"Alright! Let's go! Team Ace!" Touko exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Team Ace?" Bel questioned.

"Yeah, you know... because we're ace Trainers." Touko explained.  
"We're not calling ourselves 'Team Ace'." Naruto stated.

It was on that very day, that Team Ace's legend began.

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD DONE... NOT! POST SCENE! READ AND REVIEW!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**

* * *

 **Touko Shiro: Parents: [Mother] Hikari Shiro, [Father] ?; Date of Birth: June 21, 237 A. D. E.; Age: 16; Notes: Energetic, Passionate, Competitive, Curious, Confident, Stubborn, Strong-Willed - Subject shows signs of Tsundere Submissive personality**

 **Bianca** **Mendomeka: Parents: [Mother] Vi Mendomeka, [Father] Fugaku Mendomeka; Date of Birth: March 17, 237 A. D. E.; Notes: Kind, Caring, Soft, Easily Discouraged, Insecure - Shows signs of Inferiority Complex, possible Complex of Indecisiveness or Complex of the Dependence on the Opinion of Others**

 **Cheren Heijou:** **Parents: [Mother] C.C. Heijou, [Father] Shino Heijou; Date of Birth: December 16, 236 A. D. E.; Notes: Formal - Shows sings of Complex of an Excellent Student**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Parents: [Mother] ?, [Father] ?; Date of Birth: ?; Notes: ****Blunt, Cynical, Restrained, Calm, Stoic, slightly Apathetic, Enigmatic - Subject is reserved, secretive, full analysis cannot be concluded without proper observation and inference**

Árulás grinned darkly as he flicked through the four tan files, an evil chuckle escaping his lips.

"Oh Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan... It's like you're making this _too_ easy..." he muttered. A ringing sound suddenly caught his ears, causing him to place the files down on the table and pull out a dark grey Pokegear. "Hello?" Árulás questioned, accepting the call he was receiving.

" **Did you get the files?** " a mysterious voice asked.  
"I've got them in front of me right now." Árulás replied.  
" **Good. Bring them to the usual trade-off site at 0300 hours.** " the mysterious voice stated.  
"Yes sir." Árulás said. "Oh, and sir... I do believe it's time to initiate my original plan..."  
" **We'll see what we can do. In the mean time, keep tracking his movements.** " the mysterious voice replied.

"That will be easier said than done... wait, I mixed that up. It will be easier _done_ than _said_." Árulás stated. "After all, now I have a warrant to do so..."


	6. Chapter 6- Accumula Town

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeelllllllllllllllloooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! As of recently, I've come across a series of Pokemon comics with the words "Nuzlocke" in the title created by one ky-nim on deviantart. What fascinates me about these comics is the death of Pokemon, the present fact that in this series there is a 30% of Pokemon dying instead of fainting...**

 **I like those odds.**

* * *

 **And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **DocSlendy- Okay, just checking.**

 **hellfire- Naruto was born in this world, and there will be no harem. Period.**

 **grimreaper40045- No. However, there is a relation between Naruto and N. One that you might not expect.**

 **ARSLOTHES- No harem! Though there will be threesomes, foursomes, possible Polyamory, etcetera etcetera.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Pokemon Or Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Start

-Accumula Town-

"Finally! We took forever to get here!" Touko exclaimed, walking alongside Bel and Naruto. Z had returned to his Trainer after he and the others were finished redressing from the 'activities' that occurred earlier that day and was now resting in his usual spot inside Naruto's hood.  
"Oh it wasn't _that_ long." Bel said. "Besides, you got that Lillipup."  
"Yeah! That was an intense battle!" Touko boasted, puffing out her chest in pride. In the timespan between after giving Naruto his 'prize' and reaching Accumula Town, the brunette had caught a Lillipup which she named Walt.  
"What are you talking about? That Lillipup just heard our... *ahem* activities and came to us out of curiosity. Then you chucked a Pokeball at it and it was too startled to resist." Naruto stated, causing Touko's blimp-like ego to deflate.

"I still haven't caught a Pokemon yet..." Bel muttered, slightly downcast from the fact that Touko and Naruto had already caught another Pokemon and she had not.  
"It's alright, Bel-chan. I'm positive that you'll find an awesome Pokemon soon!" Touko stated, attempting to cheer up her best female friend.

"... She's right, Bel-chan. Chances are you'll find a new Pokemon to catch before we reach Striation City." Naruto added, the blond woman's confidence boosting slightly.

"Vee! Eevee Eev Eevee Vee!" Z yipped encouragingly as he popped out from inside Naruto's hood.  
"Thanks guys." Bel said, a smile present on her face.

"You know, I heard that there's a huge bazaar at the Pokemon Center in this town..." Touko said, a grin and a strange glint appearing in her eyes and in Bel's. "You know that that means!"

"Shopping time!" Touko and Bel exclaimed.

"Shopping... time?" Naruto questioned.

"It's not as big as the malls in Nimbasa City or Castelia City, but there is definitely some interesting wares. Or so I've heard." Touko stated. "Hey Naruto-kun..." Touko turned to Naruto, only to find that the blond man was gone, nowhere to be seen. The only indication that he was even there in the first place was the dust cloud outline of his body that quickly dissipated.

"... Where did he go?" Bel questioned.  
"I don't know..." Touko replied. "Oh well, his loss. Let's go peruse the finely fabricated wares this place has to offer. I'm sure that we'll find him or he'll find us."

"Right!" Bel exclaimed cheerfully, both women walking off towards the direction of the marketplace.

...

"Is the coast clear?"

"Vee. Eev Eevee Eev Vee Eevee Eev Eev."

"Alright. Lead the way then."

-Accumula Town Main Square-

Grey eyes watched from afar as Naruto and Z snuck away from Touko and Bel with unbridled curiosity.

"Is the coast clear?"

" **Yeah. Now come on, we have to meet at the rendezvous point.** "

"Alright. Lead the way then."

The grey orbs continued to track the duo's movements, until...

"Lady N, is something wrong?" a man dressed in a white and pale blue knight-like outfit asked. There was a black "X" like mark on the top part of the hood, and a strange black-and-white shield symbol with a blue lettering that resembled the Chi Rho symbol was embroidered on the front chest.  
"No, nothing is wrong. Please tell Tou-san that I'll be going out for a small walk. By myself... _Alone_." a soft feminine voice stated, putting emphasis on the fact that she wanted to go without supervision.

"Of course, my lady."

-With Naruto and Z-

The blond man and Eevee continued walking through the town, making their way to their mysterious destination.

" **Hey Naruto?** " Z said to his Trainer after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yeah? What's up, Z?" Naruto asked.  
" **Do you ever get the feeling that you're being... stalked by someone?** " Z questioned.  
"You mean like right now?" Naruto retorted.  
" **Yeah, yeah, like right now...** " Z stated, turning his head slightly back. " **Hey lady! Would you** _ **please**_ **stop stalking us?! At least come out and show yourself for fuck's sake you stalker!** "

"I am not a stalker!" There was an immediate responsefrom the duo's alleged stalker, causing both Naruto and Z's eyes to widen by a small margin. A young woman around the same age as Naruto popped out from a nearby alleyway. She stood at 5'4" with long pale tea green hair held up in a ponytail and went down to her feet, C-cup breasts, light skin, and light grey eyes. She wore a white trenchcoat with black cuffs that was closed at the waist by a slanted light green belt. Under this, she wore a tight black dress that showed off her cleavage and ended right before her thighs, a pair of light green bracelets on both wrists, a golden pendant with a purple oval jewel, a black orb with blue and orange rings forming a perpendicular intersection, and two mismatched thigh-high-heels, the left one was white with an orange streak around the ankle and the right one was black with a blue streak around the ankle.

"Hi! Y-Your Pokemon... did... did you know he talked?" the young woman questioned, her heart skipping a beat when her gaze met the blond's own.

"... Yes? I know that. And I also know that I talked, and you talked, and everyone talked." Naruto stated, sarcasm laced heavily in his voice.

"But... You knew what he was saying?" the young woman asked.

"Who exactly are you supposed to be?" Naruto questioned, feigning ignorance.  
"Oh! Right! Sorry about that... My name is Natura, but everybody just calls me 'N'... N-Nice to meet you!" the young woman, N, exclaimed cheerfully, shyly extending her hand to Naruto.  
"... The pleasure's all mine, N. The name's Naruto." Naruto stated, shaking her hand with his own.

"So... Where exactly are you two going?" N questioned, an awkward chuckle escaping her lips.

"..." Naruto and Z remained silent, only deadpanning at the socially awkward woman.

"Heh... hehe... hehe... heh..." N chuckled, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"... Stalker." Naruto muttered, though N could hear him clearly.

"AM NOT!" N comically yelled, a tick mark appearing on her face.

"Then why are you following me like a stalker would?" Naruto retorted, raising his eyebrow in expectance.

"I-I... You... Arrggghh!" N exclaimed in frustration. "I am not stalking you!"

"..."

"Say something dammit!"

"... St-"  
"Something other than 'Stalker'!"

"..."

"..."  
"... Stop stalking me."

"ARGH!"

-With Touko and Bel-

"Well that was fun!" Bel exclaimed, a small shopping bag in her hands. She walked out of the Pokecenter alongside Touko, the brunette carrying three shopping bags of her own.

"It was! I just wish that we had more money for stuff." Touko said. Both women realized that they had to manage their spending and budget, buying only necessities and maybe sometimes luxuries. Bel had bought only three items: a Heal Ball, a Potion, and, surprisingly enough, a digital camera, the latter hanging around her neck by a cord that came with the photographic device when she bought it. Touko, on the other hand, had bought a dozen Pokeballs and six Potions, though her total cost was less than Bel's was.

"Bel-san, Touko-san!" Said girls turned to the source of the voice, only to find a familiar face approaching them.

"Cheren!" Touko/Bel exclaimed, both women waving to their childhood friend.  
"I didn't expect to see you two here so soon." Cheren stated.  
"We didn't expect you to run off so soon." Touko retorted.  
"I was just about to head on my way to Striation City, that's where the first Gym is located." Cheren said.

"-Attention! My name is Ghetsis! I am here representing Team Plasma." a deep voice bellowed, coming from the main square of the town. Passing-by Trainers and Accumula citizens alike stood around to listen as Team Plasma addressed them. At the front of the line of Team Plasma representatives was a very tall man, standing at 6'2" wearing a large, intricately-designed cloak with an armor-like wide collar and a single break in the left side so that his arm could slip through. "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." Hushed whispers began spreading throughout the crowd before the man, identified as Ghetsis, began speaking again. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" he questioned. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" The hushed whispers grew once again as more and more Trainers and citizens began to question how they treated their Pokemon. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"What could it be?"

"Liberation?" were some of the things that people whispered.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals." Ghetsis yelled. "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." And with that, Ghetsis and the members of Team Plasma packed up and left.

...

"About that speech... What do you think we should do?" one of the older men questioned.  
"Liberate Pokemon? That's not even possible!" another man exclaimed. Soon enough, the entire crowd dispersed, leaving Bel, Touko, and Cheren as the only ones left standing in the main square.

"See that? What'dya think?"

"... I don't know why you dragged me down here."

The three Trainers from Nuvema Town turned to find Naruto being dragged by his hand by N.  
"Naruto-kun!" Bel exclaimed, faltering slight when she saw the green haired woman with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Where have you been? You missed shopping!" Touko exclaimed. For a brief second, the brunette thought she saw a hidden rage in Naruto's eye as he gazed in the direction Team Plasma left in, but wrote it off as nothing when it vanished less than a second later as he glanced in her direction.  
"... Please help me. I'm being held hostage by my stalker." Naruto stated dryly.

"I am not your stalker!" N comically yelled.

"Then you're just a stalker." Naruto retorted.

"UGH! Really?!" N exclaimed.

"Umm... Who are you?" Bel exclaimed, grabbing Naruto's hand in an attempt to steal him back from the green haired bi- woman.

"Oh, the name's Natura, but most people call me N... **(Translation: He's mine, fuckers!)** " N replied, gripping Naruto's hand tighter. An unspoken challenge was issued to Bel by N, sparks flying between the two women.  
"Nice to meet you N... My name is Bel. **(Translation: Bitch, who do you think you are? That's** _ **my**_ **man!)** " Bel stated, pushing herself into Naruto's arm and purposefully pressing her breasts into him.

"What the heck's going on?" Cheren questioned.

"I'm losing feeling in my arm." Naruto stated, though both comments from the men went to deaf ears.

"Hello~! My name's Touko! **(Translation: Learn your place, guys. I'm the one he's closest to.)** " Touko exclaimed, jumping onto Naruto's back, being very sure that her breasts were pressing into the blond man's head as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey Touko, so... _nice_ of you to drop by... **(Translation: Fuck you! I called dibs first!)** " Bel stated, almost forcefully through her gritting teeth. This, in turn, caused her to release her grip on Naruto arm, moving the appendage aside in favor of hugging and pressing her body into the blond man, her right arm snaking its way in between Touko and Naruto and linking together on the other side.

"Very nice to meet you, Touko... **(Translation: Both of y'all better back the fuck off before it gets real!)** " N stated, a deathly aura appearing around her, though the only one to actually notice this was Cheren. A fake smile on her face, the green haired woman mimicked Bel's actions, only making sure that Naruto's hand 'accidentally' groped her ass.

'I don't know whether to stop this... or let them continue...' Naruto thought, unable to prevent a blush from spreading across his face.

"The pleasure's all _mine_. **(Translation: Bring. It. ON!)** " Touko replied, a sly grin on her face as her hands slid down Naruto's chest.

"So... how did you meet Naruto-kun? **(Translation: Who do you think you are?!)** " Bel asked, wrapping her leg around Naruto's.

"Oh, recently... **(Translation: I'm the Alpha Female, bitches! So back the fuck off!)** " N replied, resting her head in the crane of Naruto's neck with an evil female glint in her eyes.

"Really? **(Translation: Puh-lease! If anything, I'm the Alpha Female!)** " Bel said.

"Umm... Touko-san, N-san, Bel-san-" Cheren started, only for all three females to snap towards him. It was then and there that the black haired man swore he saw the face of death itself stare him down in the form of three death glares that promised nothing short of agonizing pain. "... Never mind." he said meekly, shrinking back in fear of being the recipient of feminine wrath.

"Say... Here's an idea, how about a three-way battle? **(Translation: SETTLE IT IN SMASH!)** " Touko suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea... **(Translation: GET #REKT BITCH!)** " Bel said.

"A one-on-one-on-one battle? I'm in... **(Translation: Imma cap two bitches, ya n00bs!)** " N said.

"... **(Translation: CHEREN! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)** " Naruto silently exclaimed, his lone eye pleading to be save from the situation he was in.  
"... **(Translation: I help those who help themselves!)** " Cheren silently replied.  
"... **(Translation: TRAITOR!)** " A lone comical tear fell from Naruto's eye as he was finally engulfed in the sea of Estrogen.

"Alright! Let's do this! **(Translation: You two are going dowwwwwwwwwwn!)** " Touko exclaimed.

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD DONE! And in comes female N and the cat fight! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I wish that this would happen to me in real life, but unfortunately, I suffer from a terrible case of 'I've No Game'-itis T_T**

 **So... I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	7. Chapter 7- Triple Battle!

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here!**

 **Here's an interesting fact about the Pokemon universe: There are actually guns and other serious weapons, weapons that can kill. These weapons are mainly found in the first season of the anime, seeing as after that it gets more child-friendly later on. The most relevant examples would be found with Jessie and James, but their weapons aren't usually ones that can cause death on purpose (in the conventional sense, that is). Some other examples would be Brock's hunting knife, Nastina's army of tanks, assault riffles, rocket launchers, and biological weapons, Aya's shurikens in the Fuchsia Gym, Officer Jenny's M1 Carbine, the banned episode where the Safari Zone Warden held a revolver at Ash at point blank range, the list goes on. Literally... there's a list on bulbapedia.**

 **The point I'm trying to get at is that there are weapons in the Pokemon universe that can kill...**

 **And I fully intend to use that to my advantage.**

* * *

 **And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **Guest- I try. The worst part is that somehow, somewhere, I know that this sort of hidden language is real...**

 **Twilight-Lloyd- I pity and envy him myself. And who isn't rather fond of their extremities? I, for one, cannot imagine life without them attached to my body, nor do I wish to know the feeling.**

 **Azure Saiyan- I might give Naruto a Charizard, I might not...**

 **DragonPony022- Jerry Jerry? I don't understand that reference.**

 **grimreaper40045- Nope! N and Naruto aren't engaged, but they have met before... And not in the way you'd expect. No, not that way either... ya pervs.**

 **Elements1999- As if! No man would collapse and feign dying in that kind of situation. The perv alliance forbids it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter Start

-Somewhere Outside of Accumula Town-

Circe tapped her foot rhythmically on the soft earth underneath her. She had been standing there for fifteen minutes, and she knew her partner was never one to be tardy unless he had a good reason.

'This was the agreed upon rendezvous location, so where is he?' Circe mentally questioned.

"Eevee!" A familiar Pokemon's cry caught Circe's attention as a familiar tuft of brown fur popped out from the bushes.

"Z? Is that you?" Circe called out.

"Vee!" Z exclaimed, nodding his head 'yes' in response. That was how she could communicate with Z, through 'yes' or 'no' questions.

"Where is he? Did something come up?" Circe questioned.

"Vee, Vee!" Z yipped, nodding twice in succession.

"Well, what was it? Ambush?" Circe asked, only to receive a 'no' from Z. "Captured?"

"Vee... Eevee Eev Eev." Z explained, only to receive a deadpan stare from Circe. "... Vee." Z simply said, nodding 'yes' to Circe.

"By who? Was it... _them_?" Circe questioned.  
"Eev." Z shook his head 'no'.

"Someone worse?" Circe queried.  
"Eev." Again, Z replied with a 'no'.

"... Girls?" Circe asked.

"Vee!" This time Z shook his head 'yes' in response. For some reason, that answer filled Circe with more dread than if he had been caught by _them_ , and some other feelings that she herself didn't understand.

"How many? More than ten?" Circe questioned.  
"Eev." Z shook his head 'no', tapping his foot on the ground three times.  
"Three?" Circe asked, receiving a 'yes' from Z. A groan escaped her lips as she facepalmed. "Of course he would be in that situation... Dammit Naruto..."

"Vee? Eevee Eev Eev Eevee." Z stated, in almost a teasing manner.  
"... What - Never mind. Okay, listen, here's the new plan..." Circe started.

-Accumula Town Main Square-

Bel glared harshly at N, the green haired woman herself glaring right back, as if the other would spontaneously combust if they glared long enough. Touko, on the other hand, was just looking back and forth between the other two women with an amused look on her face.

"So ladies... Shall we begin?" Touko called out, causing both women to turn towards her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Bel stated, pulling out her Pokeball.

"Come on out, Jasmine!" N exclaimed. The green haired woman tossed out her Pokeball, and in a flash of light a female Purrloin appeared.

"Sekkachina, let's do this!" Bel exclaimed, tossing out her Pokeball. Not a second later, her Tepig had appeared to enter the battle.  
"Mai, your time to shine!" Touko yelled, tossing out one of her two Pokeballs, Mai appearing seconds later. "You gals know the rules right? One Pokemon, try not to hurt Naruto-kun."

"..." Naruto was silent, an emotionless mask on his face as he came to terms with the predicament he was in. "... Why am I tied up? More over, where did you get the rope from?" The blond man was bound by rope, on his knees and left dead center between the three women, clearly unsure of how he had gotten into this position and where the rope had come from.  
"Shut up!" N, Bel, and Touko exclaimed as one.

"Cheren, if you would..." Touko said.  
"Do I have to?" Cheren questioned.  
"Yes. Yes you do." Touko replied without any hesitation, causing the glasses-wearing Trainer to sigh.

"The battle between Bel, Touko, and N for the blond prize will now commence. Ichi... Nii... San... Hajime!" Cheren exclaimed reluctantly, throwing down his hands and signifying the start of the three-way battle.

"Mai! Use Energy Ball at Jasmine!" Touko exclaimed, the female Snivy forming a green transparent ball of energy that shot out at N's Purrloin.

"Jasmine, use Protect!" N exclaimed, her Purrloin's eyes glowed blue as a spherical barrier materialized around the cat-like Pokemon just in time for the Energy Ball to impact against the surface.  
"Sekkachina! Use Sunny Day!" Bel exclaimed, her Tepig's eyes becoming fiery as she released a white beam of light to the sky, causing the sun to shine brighter.  
"Jasmine, fire a Shadow Ball at Sekkachina!" N said. Jasmine did as her Trainer commanded, firing off a dark projectile towards the unsuspecting Tepig.  
"Sekkachina! Look out!" Bel cried out.

"Tepiiiiiiiiiiggg!" Her cries were in vain as the Shadow Ball slammed into Sekkachina, the Tepig releasing a pained cry as she was sent flying back slightly.  
"Mai, now's your chance! Use Vine Whip on Jasmine!" Touko said, using this opportunity to strike her opponent's Pokemon. Vine-like tendrils shot out of Mai's back and slammed into Jasmine, sending the Purrloin flying back until...

"*BAM*!" Jasmine stopped being airborne when she finally slammed into something... rather, someone. Naruto fell onto his side when the Purrloin knocked him down, his emotionless mask complimented with a comical tick mark.

"Naruto-kun!" Bel exclaimed, a fiery look appearing in her eyes. "Sekkachina, use Flame Charge!" she yelled, her Tepig's body became covered in flames as she charged into Mai, the Fire-type move being extremely effective on the Grass Pokemon.

"Mai!" Touko exclaimed, watching helplessly as her Snivy fell to the ground knocked out, swirls appearing in the Grass Snake Pokemon's eyes.

"Mai is unable to continue, Touko is out of the battle!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Jasmine! Go in close and use Shadow Claw!" N yelled, the female Purrloin's front paws becoming coated in shadows that took on the shape of elongated claws as the Devious Pokemon charged forward.  
"Sekkachina!" Bel called out.  
"Teeeeeeeeppppiiiiiigggg!" Sekkachina cried out. Her entire body was surrounded by a light blue aura as small chunks of the earth were torn from the ground, each covered in the same light blue aura that surrounded Sekkachina  
"Superpower!" Naruto exclaimed, his lone eye widening as he recognized the move the Tepig was using.

"Jasmine! Watch out!" N exclaimed, but was too late as the chunks of earth slammed into her Pokemon. Jasmine released a cry of pain as it fell to the ground.  
"Purr... loin..." Jasmine released a weak cry as she tried to stand up, only to collapse back onto the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Jasmine is unable to continue, N is out of the battle! The winner is Bel!" Cheren stated, causing the blond woman and her Tepig to cheer.

"Damn... What was that second wind you got near the end, Bel-chan?" Touko questioned. Cheren sweatdropped at how the three women went from being super hostile to... well, _this_ \- calm, collected, as if there was no hostility to begin with.  
"I'm curious as well." N added.

"Well..." Bel mumbled, blushing in embarrassment as she looked down towards Naruto.

"... That's great and all... but can someone _please_ untie me?!" Naruto exclaimed, struggling against the tightly-bound rope in a comical manner.

"Oh right!" Touko exclaimed, pulling out her Swiss Army knife and kneeling down by Naruto, swiftly hacking her way through the rope and releasing the blond man.

"... Thanks." Naruto said, rubbing his sore wrists. "So what exactly was the reason for me being tied up?"

"Oh no reason! No reason at all..." Touko stated, lying through her teeth to the blond.

"... Right. Now what?" Naruto asked, choosing to drop the topic and move on.

"Now... I'm actually not sure. Maybe we can all relax, stay a night at the Pokemon Center, and leave in the morning." Touko suggested.  
"I actually planned on making my way to Striation City, so I'm going to have to start now while the sun's still out." Cheren said. "The sooner I can get my badges, the sooner I can take on the League."

"Oh come on, Cheren. Slow down a bit, won'tcha? The Pokemon League isn't going anywhere." Bel stated.  
"True. But the World Tournament is." Cheren retorted.  
"World Tournament?" Naruto questioned.

"The Pokemon World Tournament. Every four years, the best Pokemon Trainers from around the globe compete against each other for the title of Pokemon Master. It isn't an open-event sort of thing either, you have to be approached by one of the tournament officials and be given an invitation to participate. The next tournament will be in three years... And I plan to be the one to claim the title of Pokemon Master." Cheren stated before he began walking away.

"... Okay, so I guess that's a 'no' from Cheren. What about you guys?" Touko asked, turning to her remaining fellow Trainers.

"I guess so, if everyone else is on board as well." Bel stated.  
"Yes! - I mean, yeah. Sure..." N said, reigning the enthusiasm in her voice.  
"... Alright." Naruto agreed.

"So it's agreed! Team Ace and N-chan will stay the night in one of the Pokemon Center's rooms." Touko exclaimed.  
"We're not Team Ace." Naruto commented.  
"Yes we are!" Touko retorted. "I'll go book us a room while we can."

"I want to go catch another Pokemon, so I'll head out to search for one in the forest." Bel stated.  
"I'm going with Touko-chan. I need to heal up Jasmine." N stated.  
"I'll be training with Z in the forest." Naruto stated.

"Alright... Three, two, one... break!" Touko exclaimed, all four Trainers going off to do what they said they would. Touko and N began heading north, towards the Pokemon Center, while Bel followed Naruto and the two blonds marched eastward, off to the surrounding forest.

-Fundiert Forest-

Bel and Naruto quickly went separate ways, choosing to find different areas in the forest to go about their objectives. The blond man closed his eye, channeling as much of his aura as he could to sense out where his partner had gone. The best he could muster was a range of five-thousand feet, nearly a mile in diameter.

To some, that range would be impressive, but not to the blond. His range was but a small fraction of what the aura masters of the past could do. Nevertheless, the blond man located Z approximately fifty yards northeast.

Naruto re-opened his eye, the blue orb glowing a brighter hue for a fraction of a second. He tapped his boots together once and flicked his wrists back, causing a light blue glow and a near-silent humming sound to be emitted from the bottom part of the footwear and his wristbands to materialize futuristic gloves around his hands with similar properties as his boots. The blond man began running forward before jumping up. A burst of energy shot from his boots, propelling Naruto up even higher as the blond pushed his hands back, his palms facing behind him as bursts of energy from his gloves shot him even further towards his destination.

In a matter of minutes, Naruto had traversed forty yards with the help of his propulsion equipment and hopping from tree to tree. By the time he reached forty yard, the blond deactivated his equipment and began walking.  
"Z? Are you there?" Naruto called out, only to freeze up when he felt the sensation of cold, hard, sharpened metal pressed up against his jugular.  
"Revere the blood of the innocent..." a familiar voice called out.  
"Nothing is absolute, everything is possible..." Naruto continued.  
"Hide in the midst of the crowds..." the voice continued.  
"Hide in the midst of the crowds..." Naruto repeated. "We are the ones who have entrusted you-"  
"Do not betray our trust." the voice finished, the cold metal sensation pressed up against his neck pulling back and being replaced by a more warm and soft sensation. A pair of slim arms wrapped around him, and a gentle head rested in the crane of his neck. "Naruto-kun..."

"Circe-chan." Naruto said, grasping one of her hands with his own.  
"I was worried something had happened to you." Circe muttered.

"It's okay, Circe-chan. I'm right here..." Naruto stated, turning around to face the purple haired woman before pulling her into a hug. A warm, wet feeling splashed against the blond's shirt as he stroked Circe's hair, comforting the woman as best as he could.

"Vee. Eevee Eev Eev." Z called out after a few minutes, reminding the duo of his presence.  
"Z's right. We have to stick to the mission." Naruto said.  
"Right... Status update?" Circe asked.  
" _They_ have made their presence known. I've identified the _tyrant_ himself, along with several of his prominent lieutenants, and..." Naruto stated.  
"And?" Circe questioned.  
"I believe I've found the _keys_." Naruto replied, causing the purple haired woman's eyes to widen.  
"Really? That's great! Maybe if we-" Circe started.  
"No. They cannot know the truth. Not until they're ready." Naruto interrupted.  
"And what makes you think that they aren't ready?" Circe retorted.  
" _They_ haven't awoken yet." Naruto stated. "What about on your end?"  
"I've explained it all to _him_ and he's willing to assist us... On the one condition that we help him with a problem of his own." Circe replied.

"Very well. I can agree to those conditions." Naruto said. "What about the others, have you found any of them?"  
"Rocket's spy network has been on the lookout, but the only ones we've found are you and I. I fear that they might've..." Circe's voice trailed off, but the blond didn't need to hear what she was going to say to know what she meant.  
"I see... I'll try to keep my eye out, but until then, I'll stay undercover for as long as I can." Naruto replied. "In the mean time, I need you to locate a certain Pokemon..."

-With Bel-

The busty blond woman sighed as she paused in her trek through the forest. So far, she hadn't encountered any Pokemon that didn't run away or prove to be too strong for Sekkachina to take on.  
"This is hopeless..." Bel muttered, slumping down to rest against a tree.

"Tepig?" Sekkachina called out optimistically, nudging her Trainer lightly.  
"... Thanks, Sekkachina." Bel said, a small smile on her face.  
"Te Tep Tepig!" Sekkachina exclaimed, nudging the blond woman a bit harder than before.  
"Huh? What are you trying to get at?" Bel questioned. A soft, sweet, almost divine sound suddenly caught her ears. "What is that...?"  
"Tepig!" Sekkachina yelled, running off into the forest.  
"Sekkachina!" Bel exclaimed, standing up and running after her Pokemon.

"Tep Tep Tepig Te Tep Tepig Tep!" Sekkachina cried out, abruptly stopping in her tracks.  
"Sekkachina! Don't go running... off... like that..." Bel said, her voice trailing off when she saw what had made her Pokemon run off.

"Meloetta~!"

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE! Now... NAME. THAT. POKEMON! Just kidding, it's Meloetta!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	8. Chapter 8- Aura

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! I've become quite busy as of lately, preoccupied with other things that require my attention. So don't be surprised if my story updates take longer than usual.**

* * *

 **And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **grimreaper40045- Considering I had to look up what you meant by 600 stat legendary, quite possibly. Then again, I still haven't the slightest clue about base stats.**

 **fieryfoxpaws- Yep! Circe is an OC.**

 **DragonPony022- You'll just have to wait and see what I have planned... :)**

 **Elements1999- You cannot stop us. We grow in numbers every day... We are mortal, yet _immortal_... You may not know it, you may deny it, but you are already one of us. HAIL THE PERV ALLIANCE!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter Start

-With Bel-

"Meloetta~!" the melodic cry caught the busty blond off-guard. Standing before Bel and Sekkachina was the mythical Melody Pokemon itself. Meloetta seemed to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hear, quarter notes (crotchets) for its arms and hands, and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes (semibreves). It had a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seemed to be shaped like a treble clef which doubled as a microphone such as one often used by singers. Its ovular head seemed to be a third of its body's height and about half its height in width. Its eyes were light blue in color and it had flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resembled whole notes. Its midriff and eyes matched its hair.

"A Meloetta?" Bel questioned, surprise and shock evident on her face. She remembered how her mother once told her the story of Meloetta, a Pokemon whose music and dance inspired many works of art, music, and songs in Unova.

"Tepig Tep Tep Tepig!" Sekkachina exclaimed.  
"Melo Meloetta Melo Melo~." the Meloetta replied.

"Tep Tepig?" Sekkachina said in confusion.  
"Melo~." the Meloetta repeated simply.  
"What's going on-?" Bel asked, only to receive a... kiss from the Meloetta? A short and simple peck on the lips, but a kiss nonetheless. "What the fuck?"  
" **There. Now... can you understand me?** " the Meloetta questioned.  
" **Darling, the** _ **fuck**_ **did ya just do to my Trainer?** " Sekkachina questioned, her voice taking on a more Southern drawl compared to the usual Pokemon's cry in the form of its name.

" **Oh nothing** _ **too**_ **drastic, but at least now she can actually understand us... Right?** " the Meloetta asked, directing her question to the busty blond woman.

"..." Bel said nothing, choosing to express her shock in the most appropriate form she could... and fainted right there on the spot.

" **Aaaannnndddd she fainted... great. Here, help me with the body.** " the Meloetta said.

" **What're ya plannin' to do?** " Sekkachina asked.

" **You'll see...** " the Meloetta mumbled, rummaging through the unconscious girl's bag until she found what she was looking for. " **Aha! Here we go!** "  
" **But that's... Are you really plannin' to do** _ **that**_ **, Darling?** " Sekkachina questioned.

" **Yes. The Muses' have changed their tunes. That has** _ **never**_ **happened before, and** _ **she**_ **has something to do with it...** " the Meloetta stated.

...

"Bel... chan... Bel-chan... Bel-chan!" The busty blond woman awoke startled when she heard her name being called.

"Huh - wha?" Bel muttered, pushing up from her prone position on the floor, her glasses slightly tilted, a blade of grass stuck to her cheek, and a small amount of drool escaping her lips.

"Eevee!" Z exclaimed, resting in his usual spot in Naruto's hood. The blond man himself was standing over Bel.

"Are you alright, Bel-chan? I just finished my training with Z and Iyasu and found you like this. You've been asleep for a few hours it seems." Naruto stated, causing Bel to become fully awake and aware of her surroundings.  
"What?" Bel questioned, quickly regaining her composure and cleaning up her face. She looked up to the sky, and found that the sun had traversed across the sky and it was now sunset. "Oh dear..."  
"Hey, at least you caught another Pokemon." Naruto commented.  
"Caught another Pokemon...?" Bel mumbled, finally taking notice of the Pokeball clutched in her hands.  
"Are you sure you're alright, Bel-chan?" Naruto asked.  
"... Yeah. I think I'm fine..." Bel replied, staring down at the Pokeball in her hands, trying to remember how she obtained it.  
"Okay then. Come on, let's head back to the Pokemon Center." Naruto said, extending his hand to his fellow blond.  
"Right! Let's go!" Bel said, taking on her usual cheerful persona and grabbing Naruto's hand. The blond man helped her onto her feet, and the duo began to walk back to Accumula Town. Neither of them noticed it, but the entire way back, not once did one of them let go of the other's hand, even as they filled the silent music of dusk's light with small talk.

-With Circe-

The purple haired woman's gaze followed the two blonds until they were out of sight. She felt a small pang of jealousy from Naruto's interactions with Bel, but choose to ignore her emotions for now.

"Vulpix Vul?" the Pokemon's cries broke Circe out of her stupor. Nudging her leg was a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokemon that stood at 2'00". It had a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips. The Pokemon also had curled locks of orange fur with bangs on top of its head, a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter brown paw pads. This was a Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. Specifically, it was Circe's Vulpix, a female by the name of Akane.

"Akane?" Circe questioned.  
"Vul Vulpix Vul." Akane stated firmly, pointing her head in a northward direction.  
"Right. Stick to the mission..." Circe said, rubbing the top of Akane's head affectionately. "Rest up, Akane, we've got a long trek in the morning..."

-Accumula Town Pokemon Center-

The two blonds made it back in time to the Pokemon Center just as the sun had finally set, the last lights of day being blanketed by the shroud of night. The few Trainers that were still inside the Pokemon Center quietly mingled with one another, and the two salesmen that manned the Poke Mart had already left, a 'Closed' sign present on the countertop.

"Hi! Welcome to the Pokemon Center! How may I help you?" an all-so-familiar pink haired lady stood behind the main desk, a cheerful smile present on her face as she spoke.

"Yes, I believe that we have a room booked with two other people, N and Touko?" Naruto stated.

"Let me check... Ah, here we are! Naruto and Bel, is it?" the Nurse Joy questioned, receiving a nod of confirmation from the duo. "I just need to see your Trainer IDs to confirm your identity and you'll be all set." In compliance with the pink haired woman, Naruto and Bel pulled out their Trainer cards, handing both IDs to the Nurse Joy. A few minutes later, Naruto and Bel received their keys to the room they would all stay in.

Naruto and Bel quickly made their way up the stairs to the second floor and found the room they would be staying in, Room 215.

"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"

The blond duo opened up the door and came across the sight of Mai, Jasmine, and Walt all sitting around, watching in amusement as N and Touko comically argued, cards scattered around the two women.

"Umm... N-chan, Touko-chan?" Bel called out, causing the two women in question to abruptly halt in their tracks.

"... What's going on here?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh nothing! We were just... _chatting_ about how Touko-chan here cheated in poker." N stated.

"I did _not_ cheat." Touko added. "You know what? Screw it. Naruto-kun and Bel-chan are here now, let's start a new game of poker. You guys game?" she asked, directing her question at Naruto and Bel.

"Okay!" Bel said.  
"Sure." Naruto complied, both blonds sitting down as the cards were gathered up and dealt.

"Hey, here's an idea. How about we... up the ante a bit?" N suggested, a sly smile on her face. None of the four Trainers noticed how Mai had begun to use Sweet Scent, a cheeky grin on the Grass Pokemon's face as she did so.

What the group didn't know, is that a recent study from one Professor Samuel Oak revealed that while its main use was to relax an opponent, the move Sweet Scent could also be used as an aphrodisiac to both humans and Pokemon.

"Oh? How so?" Naruto questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why don't we make this a game of strip poker? Losers have to take off a cloth of the victor's choice." N asked, getting immediate reactions from the other three. Bel's face lit up like a Christmas tree, Touko adopted a similar expression as N, and Naruto had a small tinge of red on her face.

"Hell yeah!" Touko exclaimed, pumping up her fists in the air.

"Alright." Naruto replied.  
"I..." Bel mumbled, glancing over towards Naruto before confidence began welling up inside her. "Let's do this!"

"Sweet! Prepare to lose suckers!" Touko exclaimed.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"How did it end up like this?!" Touko cried, comical tears falling from her eyes. Currently, out of all four of them, she was the least clothed, her only article of clothing being her white lacy bra. N was left with her black lace bandeau bra, black lace Brazilian bikini panties, and her thigh-high-heels. Bel had her black hipster panties and black sports bra on. And lastly, Naruto, who just so happened to be the most clothed of all of them, was only missing his jacket, wristbands, and boots. The one thing they all had in common though, was the perpetual drunken blush on their faces.

"What'cha got." Naruto called out, holding his cards close to his person with a sultry smirk on his face.

"Pair of Fives!" Bel exclaimed, revealing her hand to be a Five of Diamonds, a Five of Hearts, a Seven of Clubs, a Two of Clubs, and a Ten of Hearts.

"Pair of Sevens and Twos!" N exclaimed, showing her hand to be a Seven of Hearts and Diamonds, a Two of Spades and Diamonds, and a King of Hearts.

"Three of a kind of Eights!" Touko exclaimed, using one hand to cover her womanhood and the other to show her hand, which consisted of an Eight of Hearts, Clubs, and Spades, a Two of Hearts, and a Three of Diamonds.

"Four of a kind. Jacks." Naruto stated, showing his his hand to be all four Jacks, and a Ten of Spades.

"Son of a bitch!" Touko cursed, throwing her cards down in frustration.  
"Dammit!" N exclaimed, her blush glowing brighter.

"Uh-huh..." Bel muttered, a grin on her face despite the fact that she lost.  
"Pay up gals. N, your panties, Bel, your bra, and Touko-" Naruto started.  
"I know, I know..." Touko said, unclasping her bra and throwing over to Naruto.

 _ **(Play Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye)**_

"Here you go~!" N said as she stood up, stripped off her panties, and sauntered over to Naruto, planting a kiss on her undergarment before pulling down his pants and wrapping "Naruto Jr." in her panties. She pulled Naruto's pants back up and lightly petted the blond's crotch before she went back to her original spot.

"Y'know..." Bel said, crawling on her hands and knees towards Naruto. "If you wanted to see the twins, all you had to do was ask~." By the time she finished speaking, Bel had made her way over to Naruto and was now straddling him, being extra sure to grind against him as well.  
"Please~?" Naruto asked, planting a kiss on the busty blond's clavicle, then on the crane of her neck, making his way up until he was making out with Bel.

"Hey, do you guys hear that~?" N called out, her hands brushing over her breasts as her breath hitched.

"What do you mean~?" Touko questioned as she crawled over to Naruto and Bel.  
"I think I hear music~..." N stated. "Marvin Gaye~?"

"I think I hear it too~!" Naruto said in between breaths as he and Bel broke their passionate make out session for air. His statement went to deaf ears as not a second later, Touko grabbed Naruto's face and began kissing him.

"Hey! No fair, Touko-chan~!" Bel exclaimed, pulling the brunette woman away from Naruto. "I had him first~!"

"I got an idea! Let's play a game~!" N said, making her way behind Bel and roughly fondling her milky jugs.  
"What kind of game~?" Touko asked.  
"It's called 'kiss me'~!" N replied.

"'Kiss me'~?" Touko repeated.  
"Yes! Kiss me~!" N exclaimed, her eyes clouded over with lust and a sultry grin on her face.  
"Oooooooohh! I get it~!" Touko said, making her way over to N before she began kissing the green haired woman.

The Musical Pokemon had a grin on its face as it continued singing, adding on to Mai's mischievous actions.

"Vee." Z said with a grin on his face.  
"Aud Audino." Iyasu stated.

"Sniv Sniv Snivy!" Mai said.

"Lil Lil." Walt said, huffing in annoyance.

"... Purr?" Jasmine questioned.

-The Next Day-

A groan escaped Naruto's lips as he awoke. The blond felt a sharp pain in his head, and effects of Sweet Scent still lingered in the air.

"Ugh... What happened?" Naruto mumbled as he attempted to stand up, only to find a foreign weight pressing his left side down.  
"Mmm..." Bel muttered, cuddling up against her fellow blond and wearing nothing but her panties. Then again, Naruto was only wearing his underwear as well, a strange, uncomfortable object was stuffed in there as well. Taking a look around, Naruto found Touko and N snuggling together, the brunette wearing his jacket, which was slightly large on her, and the green haired woman wearing his... pants?  
"Eh...?" Naruto grunted, pulling the foreign object out of his underwear. 'Panties?' he thought, last nights events still coming back to him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, causing Naruto to break out of his stupor. "Who...?" Naruto mumbled, snaking his way out of Bel's grip and making his way to the door.

"Ah yes! Excuse me... sir... I... came to give your wake up call... uhh..." Naruto quickly opened up the door, only to come face to face with the Accumula Town Nurse Joy. The pinkette was completely thrown off when Naruto answered the door wearing nothing but boxers. A light tint of red spread across her cheeks when she saw the other three women in the room. Her mind began running wild, making up possible scenarios that could have played out and ended with the four in the state they are right now.  
"Are you alright, Nurse-san?" Naruto asked, noticing the nosebleed Nurse Joy had.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine..." the Nurse Joy said, quickly wiping away her nosebleed.  
"Okay... Do you have a showers area that I could use?" Naruto questioned.  
"We have a unisex public shower room, standard for every Poke Center." the Nurse Joy replied. "On the bottom floor, head past the stairs and it should be on your right. If that's all, then have a nice day."  
"Thank you." Naruto said. The Nurse Joy gave a small bow before closing the door. Naruto quickly gathered up all of his clothing that he could, which consisted of only his wristbands and boots - Arceus knows where his shirt had ended up - before sneaking out of the room, fully intent on taking a shower.

...

"... Mmhhhh..." Bel mumbled, becoming the second person to wake up. "Ehh?" she quietly exclaimed, taking note of her state of dress, rather the lack of. Bel glanced around the room, finding her fellow blond was not currently present, but his jacket and pants were currently being used by Touko and N respectively. For reasons beyond her understanding, Bel felt a little bit jealous about the brunette and green haired women.

"Melo~?" the familiar cry of the Musical Pokemon quickly caught the busty blond's attention. She pushed up off the bed to try and find where the cry came from, only to come face to face with the source. "Meloetta! Melo Melo~!" it exclaimed, pecking Bel on the lips. " **Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out!** "

"Eeehhh - mhhhhhhhhh!" Bel exclaimed, her mouth being muffled by the Meloetta.  
" **Quiet! Calm down will you? Everything is going to be fine!** " the Meloetta stated. Bel took a moment to calm down before nodding to the Meloetta.

" **Yesh. You'd think that the blond booby lady wouldn't be so freaked out by this. Jeez, Naruto wasn't this panicky on his first try...** " Z mumbled.

"Y-You can talk..." Bel said.

" **Yeah! And I can breathe too! And blink as well!** " Z said sarcastically. " **Listen, blond booby lady, we can all talk. It's just that most humans can't understand us.** "

"But how can I understand you guys then?" Bel asked.  
" **That's because of me.** " the Meloetta replied. " **I activated your aura by injecting you with my own via a kiss.** "

"Aura?" Bel questioned, causing the Meloetta to sigh in frustration.  
" **Look, there's too much to explain to you right now. I'll explain it to you later.** " the Meloetta stated.  
"Later?" Bel queried.  
" **Well of course. After all...** " the Meloetta said. " **I'm one of your Pokemon now.** "

"W-What?! You mean..." Bel muttered.

" **Yep!** " the Meloetta exclaimed. " **Nice to meet'cha! Name's Melody!** "

"Well, umm... I'm not sure what to say, really..." Bel said.  
" **I understand. It's a lot to take in.** " Melody said. " **Why not go take a shower? There's a shower room downstairs past the stairs.** "

"Yeah... That's a good idea..." Bel murmured. "But I don't really have any clothes to change into-"

" **Here. Catch.** " Z called out, kicking up a black t-shirt over to Bel, the busty blond woman catching the article of clothing.

"This isn't my shirt." Bel stated.

" **I know, that one's Naruto's.** " Z stated, causing Bel to blush. " **Better than nothing.** "

"Right... I'll be back when I'm done then." Bel said, pulling the black shirt over her head to cover her modesty and heading out the door.

" **Do you think she knows that it's a unisex shower?** " Z questioned.

" **Nope!** " Melody replied, a cheeky grin on its face.

-With Naruto-

Hot steam shrouded the room as the only sound that kept silence at bay was the sound of running water. Naruto released a slow, calm breath as scolding-hot water cascaded down his body. In one of his very rare moments, the blond allowed himself to relax. He allowed himself to just listen to the sound of the water as it lightly pelted against his scalp, dripping down and forcing the blond to close his eyes.

The clothing that he had gathered, including his eyepatch, lain in one of the vacant lockers that were in the other room.

 _"C'mon! Stay with me!"_  
 _"Ghh... I don't think-"_

 _"No! Y-You promised!"_  
 _"I... I'm sorry, Naruto... I..."_

 _"Just a little farther! Hold on!"_

 _"N-Naruto... I'm... I'm not going to make it..._

 _I forgot... to get you... a gift, didn't I... I think I know... the perfect one."_

 _"N-Nii-san..."_  
 _"Please, take it... So that, in some small way... I'll live on..._

 _Happy birthday... Naruto..."_

A pair of mismatched eyes gazed back at Naruto from the reflection the draining waters gave. A constant reminder of the blond's loss, of _him_...

"N-Naruto-kun...?" a familiar voice broke the blond of his stupor. Naruto turned around to find an equally naked Bel standing a few feet behind him.  
"Oh? I thought you were still asleep, Bel-chan." Naruto stated.

"W-What are y-you doing in here?!" Bel stuttered, unable to prevent her gaze from drifting downward.  
"This is a unisex shower room. You knew that... right?" Naruto questioned.

"No..." Bel mumbled, her face flushed red in a mixture of embarrassment, temperature, and perverse thoughts.

"Well, it is." Naruto said, turning his back to the busty blond woman and continuing to cleanse his body. Bel walked over to the showerhead next to Naruto, an awkward silence permeated the duo for a few minutes.

"So... what's wrong with your left eye?" Bel asked, breaking the silence with the most pressing question on her mind at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, turning towards his fellow blond.  
"Why do you wear an eyepatch? You don't seem to have anything wrong..." Bel explained.  
"My heterochromia isn't... genetic." Naruto stated.  
"Genetic?" Bel questioned.  
"I didn't have mismatched eyes at birth. About a year ago..." Naruto started, trailing off as dark memories surfaced in his mind.  
"A year ago what?" Bel asked, slightly concerned when she observed the blond man. They say that eyes are windows to the soul, and Naruto's held a multitude of emotions, the most prominent being... guilt?  
"A year ago, I lost someone close to me. Someone I looked up to as an older brother..." Naruto said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "The same day as my birthday too... His dying wish was my present. Something that would make him live on through me..."

"His eye." Bel said, her answer being confirmed by Naruto's nod.

"My body nearly rejected the transplant. The only reason that it didn't was because my aura stabilized it." Naruto explained. "And now I have to channel aura constantly when it's open otherwise my body will reject the eye transplant."

"You can use aura?" Bel questioned.

"Every living thing has aura. Most humans only have enough aura to live, but there are some of us that have learned to harness it." Naruto stated.

"Could... Could you teach me?" Bel asked hesitantly.  
"Teach you to use aura? What brought this request about?" Naruto retorted.  
"I... I was recently told about aura. And I wanted to learn more about it..." Bel replied.  
"Aura becomes harder to unlock with age, and your reserves won't be as large as they could be..." Naruto said, covering his left eye and activating his aura, a thin, near invisible shroud of blue energy surrounding him and his right eye gaining a fiery gaze. "Hmm... You've unlocked your aura already. Very recently, it seems..."  
"You're right about that..." Bel said.  
"Well, I don't know how much you'll be able to master, but I'll teach you the basics... if you're willing." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto-ku - I mean, Naruto-sensei..." Bel exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun is perfectly fine..." Naruto commented, allowing a smile to grace his face.

-Later That Day-

"Alrighty! Everyone on Team Ace ready?"

"We're not Team Ace."  
"It'll grow on you, Naruto-kun. Trust me."

"... Right. Let's get going then." After a few hours, Touko and N woke up and went through their daily morning routines. Which lead to where the four Trainers were now.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come and travel with us, N-chan?" Touko asked.  
"I'd love to, but I can't. I have too many things that need my attention at the moment." N replied.  
"That's a shame. I guess... 'til we meet again, N." Bel said.  
"Bye Touko-chan! Bye Bel-san! Bye _Naruto-kun_ ~!" N exclaimed, waving to the three Trainers and blowing a sultry kiss and wink to the blond man as they left.

...

"N-sama..." a new voice called out from the shadows.

"It's time to head back now." a second voice finished, the statement causing the green haired woman to frown.  
"I know, I know..." N murmured begrudgingly. "I really did want to join them, you know."

"You also know that your duties come first, N-sama..." a third voice stated.

"Let's just go. I don't want to talk about this anymore..." N stated.

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDD DONE! Took a bit longer than usual, but again, that's because I've been busy as of lately.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	9. Chapter 9- Striation Gym

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllloooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here!**

* * *

 **And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **Elements1999- You fool... You can't stop** _ **them**_ **! They are everywhere! Everything! You are one of us whether you deny it or not! None of us can stand up and fight it... We... we can't... Many stronger than you have tried, but they are all pervs now...**

 **night-fang223- Hmm... I "wonder" why a certain white haired super pervert isn't present...**

 **SPark681- To put it bluntly, Bel has a crush on him, N has a developing crush, and Touko... well... she wants the D. Romantic feelings are a byproduct.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter Start

-Unknown Location, One Week Later-

An icy wind danced through the air, freezing over the already winter-like landscape even more. This area was not one very traversed - rather, no one dared to traverse it. Countless stories and legends of people going into the frosty forest and never coming back had staved away many from even daring to leave their homes at night in a nearby town.

A lone figure stood in the snow, defiant of the warnings she received from the residents of Lacunosa Town.

 _"You cannot go! That forest is cursed!"_  
 _"Legends tells of a terrifying monster that appeared from the sky! It would appear in the town at night along with cold winds and take away humans and Pokemon alike that stayed out after dark to... to eat them!"_

 _"And the worst part is... the legends... t-they're real!"_

 _"... Good."_

Circe's purple hair whipped around haphazardly in the chilled wind, her full-body outfit thankfully protecting her from the majority of the extreme coldness.

"Vul, Vulpix Vulpix Vul." Akane said, shivering slightly as the temperature was just enough to get past her natural fur coat warmth.

"Don't worry, Akane. We just need to do this one thing before taking shelter." Circe stated, pulling out a small, rectangular box that was around 6 inches in length and width, and 12 inches in height with a small red button located in the top left corner. She cleared away a small patch of snow, pressing the red button and placing the strange device in the center of the snow-free patch of dirt. The box released a few beeps as it began to activate, splitting into four equal parts that shot out and embedded themselves in the ground. The four parts quickly de-compacted into four long poles that shot upward.

"V-Vulpix..." Akane called out, shivering even more now.  
"It's been done. We can go find shelter, Akane." Circe said, picking up her Fire-type companion and cradling her like a child. "It will all be worth it in the end, Akane..." she mumbled, walking down from the hill she was on, her back turned away as the metal box continued to de-compact. After two minutes, the strange device stopped transforming, a green light at the base of it and a red flashing light at the top.

Now all that was left to do was wait.

-With Naruto, Touko, and Bel-

"Finally! It feels like we took _sooooooo_ long to get here!" Touko exclaimed as they walked past a sign that said 'Welcome to Striaton City'. The trio of Trainers had spent the entirety of last week training and catching new Pokemon in Route 2. Touko caught a female Patrat that she named Kiki, all the while training her other Pokemon as well. Bel had caught a male Purrloin named James, and, under the guidance of her fellow blond Trainer and Melody, begun her aura training. It was only meditation and learning to access her aura so far, but it was a start. And lastly, Naruto had not caught any Pokemon, focusing solely on training his own Pokemon and training Bel in the art of aura.

"It's only been a week, Touko-chan. Besides, the training was worth it." Naruto stated. Staring down the street, the blond man saw the sole reason that they were in this city, a large building that stood out amongst the others with a strange Pokeball-like symbol present. "So how are we gonna do this? Gym or Pokemon Center first?"

"Gym!" Touko replied, running towards the gym with a fiery determination in her eyes. "Look out world! I'm here to take on my... first... Gym." she yelled, faltering as she entered the building.

"Welcome to the Butler Café, how may I help you?" a young man asked. The man was quite tall, standing at 5'11" with green hair, green eyes, and light skin. He appeared to be wearing a waiter's outfit with a dark green tuxedo bow.

"Table for three, please." Naruto called out calmly, walking in alongside Bel.

"Ah yes, right this way." the green haired man said, grabbing three menus and gesturing for the trio of Trainers to follow.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Touko questioned, slightly peeved that her Gym battle would be delayed.  
"None of us had breakfast, and it's nine o'clock." Naruto stated. "Depriving ourselves of the most important meal of the day wouldn't be a good idea."

"Naruto-kun's right. Plus, the Gym isn't going anywhere." Bel added.  
"Ah... fine." Touko sighed, hearing her own stomach grumble before she gave in to her friends' idea.

"Hi, my name is Cilan and I'll be your waiter for today. Will you three need a minute to decide what drinks you would like?" the green haired man, Cilan, asked.  
"Can I get a coffee, please? Light and sweet?" Bel asked.  
"Same for me as well except decaf, please." Touko said.  
"Do you have any hot teas?" Naruto questioned.  
"Green, Oolong, Black, Mate, and Blooming." Cilan replied.  
"I'll take some Green tea then, please. Thank you." Naruto stated.

"Certainly." Cilan said, walking away to retrieve their requested beverages and leaving the three Trainers to study the menu.

...

"Where is the Gym? I thought that this building was supposed to be it." Touko asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"It is. The Gym also happens to be a café, and the Gym Leaders waiters." Naruto stated. "From what I've heard, you can't barge in asking for a battle, you've got to get a table first."

"Really?" Touko questioned.

"Really." Touko jumped back slightly in surprise when she heard Cilan's voice. "Here are your drinks. Two light and sweet coffees, one decaf one regular, and a green tea." he said, placing down the three drinks and a cup of cream on the table.  
"I do believe we're ready to order?" Naruto said hesitantly, receiving nods of confirmation from Touko and Bel.  
"Ah yes, what would you three like?" Cilan asked, pulling out a small notepad and pen.

"I will have the 'Avocado Toasts with Eggs & Siracha'." Touko stated.  
"How would you like your eggs done?" Cilan questioned.  
"Sunny side up, please." Touko said.

"One 'Avocado T-E-S', sunny side up..." Cilan mumbled, writing down the order.  
"I would like the 'Buttermilk Biscuits & Mushroom Gravy', eggs scrambled, please." Bel stated.  
"'Buttermilk B & M'..." Cilan muttered as he wrote down what he said. "And you, sir?"

"Yes, I will have the 'Chocolate Hazelnut Fruit Crepes' and..." Naruto started, gaining a hardened glint in his eyes. "The Pokemon League challenge."

"One 'Choco-Hazel Fruit Crepes', and..." Cilan paused when the blond man's last words caught up with his brain. "The Pokemon League challenge, eh?"  
"For all three of us, yes." Naruto stated.  
"The Pokemon League challenge?" Bel questioned.  
"I must say, I am impressed. Not too many Trainers figure out the codephrase hidden on the menu. How did you figure it out?" Cilan questioned.  
"It was written in the description of the 'Special of the Day'." Naruto replied.

"What?! No way! It... isn't..." Touko's voice trailed off as she read the text underneath 'Special of the Day', only to find her one-eyed blond companion was right. "... Son of a bitch." she mumbled.

"It's how we weed out Trainers who aren't ready or qualified to battle the Gym. Most of them are hot-blooded and eager to battle, so much that they don't pick up on the small details." Cilan stated. "I ask that you three keep this to yourselves, the system has not failed to this day since the codephrase hasn't been revealed by those who already know it."  
"Very well." Naruto said, conceding to the green haired man's terms.

"Alright! I'll be right back with your food and inform my brothers." Cilan said before walking away.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Touko exclaimed. "Our first Gym battle!"  
"Don't spoil your appetite." Naruto commented, slowly taking a sip of his tea. "Relax and enjoy breakfast for now, would you?"

Surprisingly enough, the three Trainers did just that. Relax and enjoy morning's meal.

-Café Sonata-

Maria shuffled around nervously in her chair, her heart beating a mile an hour. She tried to keep her composure, but couldn't help but feel nervous on the inside. She had changed out of her usual Unova Police outfit in favor of a more casual one. Now she wore a light blue midriff shirt that had a Poke Ball logo on the back, blue jeans that hugged her curves, and dark shoes.

'What if I screw this up - you can't screw this up, Maria! This is official business! Official...' Maria thought, her mind suddenly going to the gutter as she thought of herself and Iruka in business attire and...

"Maria-chan!" Maria quickly regained her composure, wiping the blood away from her nose as Iruka approached her. The heterochromatic Jenny blushed and quickly averted her gaze from the scarred man. Iruka too had changed into more casual clothing, now wearing a dark red jacket, underneath which he wore a plain white shirt, dark pants, and dark shoes. Unbeknownst to her, Iruka faltered slightly in his steps as he saw Maria in all her beauty. He swiftly regained his footing, acting as if nothing happened. "I-It's good to see you..." Iruka said, stuttering slightly as he spoke.

"Y-Yeah..." Maria said, her crush taking a seat in the chair opposite of her.

"So... how have you been? It feels like forever since we last met." Iruka asked.

"I've been doing great! I got promoted to detective last month." Maria stated. "What about you?"

"Not much, really. Other than this whole spiel about one of the recent Trainers." Iruka stated.

"Oh! Speaking of which..." Maria said, pulling out a tan folder and placing it on the table. "Naruto Uzumaki... quite the peculiar fellow."

"Peculiar?" Iruka questioned.

"It says that he's from the Orre region, but... something doesn't quite add up." Maria stated, a small frown marring her face as she opened up the folder.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.  
"Here. See for yourself." Maria replied, pulling out a single photograph. "This was taken almost six months ago." she stated, handing the photo over to Iruka. It was a picture of five people, four of which Iruka could not identify. Going from left to right, the second person, Iruka was nearly certain of, was Naruto Uzumaki, standing in front of a purple haired woman and shaking the hand of the third person while the fourth and fifth persons stood behind the third.

What made his eyes widen, however, was the familiar notorious symbol present on the fourth and fifth persons' outfits... a red 'R'.

"Is that..." Iruka muttered, looking to Maria for confirmation. His fears were proven true with the two words that she uttered not a second later.

"Team Rocket."

-With Naruto, Touko, and Bel-

The three Trainers finally finished their meals and were whisked away by Cilan to battle, much to the brunette woman's delight, to a large spatial room, nearly as large as the dining hall they were in moments ago, but otherwise vastly different. Small stalagmites of various girth littered the battlefield, and Touko, Naruto, and Bel all stood off on one side while Cilan and his two brothers, Chili and Cress, stood off in the opposite side.

"So..." Cilan started.  
"How would you three like this done?" Chili, the red haired brother, questioned.

"One on one..." Cress, the blue haired brother, started.

"Or three on three..." Cilan finished, allowing the question to linger in the air for a good minute while the three Trainers whispered among themselves. Sharing a few curt nods, Touko stepped forward, acting as their spokesperson.

"We've decided..."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD DONE! What is the decision the three Trainers have come to? Three one on one battles? Or one three on three battle? And what does Team Rocket have to do with all of this? Find out next time!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
